Practically Sold My Soul
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace was convinced by his friends to play with that stupid board and went along with it. Why do things happen to him? He thought he got rid of him! Well... maybe he was okay with what happened...? MarcoAce. Rated M for lemons and language. MultiChappie! Enjoy!
1. Practically Sold My Soul

**A/N: So I made this with partial help from my friend Trinity since she rooted me on for the Rated M part since I was going to make it only Rated T, but goodness I had to after what she sent me! *still cracking up when thinking about it***

 **ALSO Story time: I was on my social media site and looking at a page about a guy planning to play with a Ouija board for the fun of it at an abandoned hospital. A lot of people were trying to persuade him not to and he was like 'whatever'. So I decided to type a fun story, but please listen to me. DO NOT play with Ouija boards! Like it's no fucking _joke_ at all. Not harhar fun, some _serious_ shit with those things. I was lucky when my friends and I thought it would be fun. Very fucking lucky.**

 **Plus, this is just a story for your entertainment!**

 **Warning for sexual content and language!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Practically Sold My Soul**

"You are just upset because you have to move the eyeglass first." A huff left me as I crossed arms when Law said that and showed a grimace as I eyed the three around the board in the middle.

"Who came up with that stupid rule anyways?"

"The game, I don't fucking know. Does it matter?" Viewing the redhead who began to apply a new coat of dark red lipstick and I rolled eyes with a slight whine.

"It kind of does if I am the only one to possibly be screwed over!" This frustrated noise left me and a hand was hitting to my knee as I sat cross legged.

"You just have to do the initial part of the beginning, wooo~!" A fake scary noise was made from the woman sitting across from me with fingers wiggling around and I flipped her off.

"Funny, Bonney."

"Come on, Ace-ya. It said that a virgin was needed to at least do the first question, even if it doesn't move, and then we join." Law remarked as he gave me an amused look and I rubbed my hand to my neck.

"It's a bunch of bullshit anyways." The snap of a lipstick bottle was heard before it was tucked away to a pocket in the loose pants of Kidd. "Don't be a pussy, let's do this so the morbid bastard gets his shits and giggles, then we can go to that party." Staring to them all, I bit inside my cheek at the pressure I felt before letting out a frustrated noise.

"Fine, fuck!" The curse left me as I situated myself to posture forward a bit more and Bonney was clapping in joy. "So, like, what the fuck do I do?" I questioned whilst moving my hands, seeing Law place his tattoos one out to the side in example. Our dark-haired friend knew about this stuff, saying his foster father's brother showed him some things over the years, without his foster father's acknowledgment.

"Put your fingers on an edge like this." A smirk was showing as Law was happy to get his way and I merely grumbled whilst doing as he showed. "Then you just say you are asking for us to speak with anyone."

"What is this? The Exorcism?" The question left me in disbelief causing his head to tilt and grey eyes flaring to me. I rolled my eyes with a groan. "Fine, fine…" I cleared my throat lightly and kept my hands to the spyglass in the middle of the triangle shaped wood. "Hey stupid board game called Ouija, got any ghosties lingering around?" Bonney sputtered out before Kidd was leaning back with laughter bellowing from him.

"Take this serious, Ace-ya."

"What the fuck am I exactly supposed to say?" I kept my hands as Law rolled eyes and soon put hands to the piece as well, finger tips lingering next to mine.

"It's good enough, you two as well." A cheer left Bonney when our dark-haired friend mentioned that and this chuckle was leaving Kidd to calm down as he joined as well. "Basically we ask it questions now." Law mentioned as I heard a hum leaving my redhaired friend who was grinning.

"What do you fuckers do? Like, play tricks?"

"You shouldn't disrespect them, Kidd-ya." Law mentioned before I felt the tugging and the piece was moving and I glared to the dark-haired male.

"What the fuck, Law? Are you fucking with it?" Grey eyes were staring in slight surprise at our hands and looking to everyone else as if checking our arms for muscle movements. He's majoring to be a physician so he would probably tell right away if we were or not.

"I'm not doing it and no one else seems to be."

"Oh, it said 'maybe'." Kidd mentioned as the glass was over the word that rested between yes and no. "This might actually be interesting." This chill was down my spine and grey eyes snapped to me.

"Don't pull away until we say a farewell or things will be bad for all of us." I swallowed the lump in my throat before Law went back to look at the board. "How many of you are there?" The piece moved just shortly after the question to the number one and I could see excitement in Bonney and Kidd.

"You a hot babe?" Kidd questioned next, making Law give him a slight grimace as it moved to answer. The answer is 'no' along with it spelling 'male' out and I jerked lightly at the feel of a cool breath on my neck.

"This is fucking stupid!" I claimed, not liking that I could practically feel something with us. Before anyone spoke out, the piece moved and we watched it as it spelled out.

'Pull away if you dare'

"Oh shit…" Bonney mentioned as if starting to realize how real this was and this noise left Law.

"No one pull away, I mean it." Our friend spoke out as I felt a shift through my hair and was tensing.

"Law, just tell it goodbye already. Fuck!" I mentioned with a look to him, showing I was uncomfortable at the fact something was there.

"No way, Ace! Let us enjoy this longer!" The complaint left the redhead as he gave a frown at me being a party crasher.

"Nothing's _touching_ you!" A look of disbelief was there and all I could feel was my heart racing rapidly. "I'm being serious, man!"

"Are you touching, Ace?" Kidd asked out with a grin and the piece moved to 'yes' and he seemed surprised. "What for?"

'Pure soul'

A deep frown was on me at that spelled out, feeling sweat starting to gather on my skin. I gave a glance to my three friends before feeling something ghosting along my arms. I gritted teeth with a shaky breath and Law actually gave a look of worry.

"Spirit, this is where we part." The words began from Law, giving a sharp glare to stop the redhead from protesting with his head nodding to me. My clothes were shifting, very _noticeably_ to the point Bonney gasped out in shock. "We would like to say our go— _ngh_!" We were all surprised when Law was suddenly thrown back into the side of a chair, scooting it before it clattered to the ground.

"Shit!" Kidd claimed in surprise and I felt nails prickling to my chin as I felt it tilting my head back.

"Can I freak the fuck out now?!" The shout left me, feeling the nails bite into my flesh, pain flourishing before numbing quickly and the dribbling of my blood was there.

"Expel it! Tell it to leave!" Law shouted as lights flickered lightly and I opened my mouth to speak, but was frozen in place as I noticed a figure above me. Blue eyes with slit pupils flared to me in interest and I could feel shaky breaths leave me as if a trance was there. Heat flaring through my veins as I tried to control the quivering throughout my body.

" _Let me have you, Ace."_ Lips trembled as blonde hair shifted with his head tilting and I heard noises around me.

"Ace-ya!"

"What the fuck are you doing, Ace?!" Bonney about cried out and I heard thumping noises.

"What are you looking at?!" Kidd hollered next as everyone was truly panicked and I couldn't move, blue orbs staring in amusement before glaring to the side. A hand shifted out and I heard a holler for Law again before the grip was back and pulling on me. "Oi! Ace!" Hands were not touching the piece any longer as I felt my body pulled on and the thing jolting me out of it was the grip to my ankle.

"Oh gods! What's happening?!" Bonney was practically crying as I was soon yanked back towards the board by another hand on my other ankle and I coughed out in sputters as I was looking to my friends now. Law and Kidd grabbed each of my hands to put them on the piece, Bonney following.

"We say our goodbye, spirit! Expel from this living room and leave Ace alone! You are dismissed!" The shouts were ringing in my ears as Law was breathing out heavily and the atmosphere felt lighter. Tattooed hands slowly moved away and we all soon followed as I was afraid to move from my spot, but didn't want to touch anywhere near the game. My body was shaking as I slowly sat onto my knees with hands supporting my weight on the ground and I practically gulped air.

"We need to burn this fucker, now." Kidd mentioned as I carefully looked to my friends who were trying to catch their bearings.

"Are you okay, Ace?" Our female friend asked quietly in a worried tone, but still looked scared.

"Y-yeah… I'm okay now…" I whispered as I looked to the board and I soon felt arms around my shoulders.

"Destroy it, Kidd-ya." Law spoke softly as he pulled me in a hold and let his hand to shift through my hair. "And bring in some salt and I will burn some sage here in a minute once you are done."

Resting sideways against the male, I watched as Kidd left to get the salt and something else, saying he wasn't touching it again. Breaths came out in a soothe manner whilst Bonney stared to me in worry and was wrapping arms around her legs that were up. Kidd was back to grab the board with a dishtowel, after handing the salt to Law, and lifted it up with both pieces. He held it arm's length before leaving the room again and we could hear the back door to Law foster father's home.

"Can you go to the bathroom for the first aid kit, Bonney-ya?" The question came out calmly as I noticed her eyes flicker up to Law with a tension through her body. "It's okay, I know you don't want to be alone, so you don't have to." A silence found us again once more, hearing the faint voice of Kidd cursing the board to hell. That had us snort lightly in humor and I moved a hand to grip the shirt under my cheek.

"I guess that party doesn't seem so appealing now, huh?" I tried to lighten up the mood and it mostly worked as a breathless chuckle left Law and Bonney was lightly giggling with a small smile.

"I'm going to call Bay, see if I can crash with her."

"I'll stay with you tonight, Ace-ya." Law remarked in reassurance and I breathed out in relief.

"Thanks, Law."

* * *

It took a week for me to completely get back into the groove of things, making it unnoticeable as possible. My roommate didn't question anything and was used to Law being over as he did for most of the week. The first night having him gone was rough, but I pulled through and the following nights began to smooth out. Two weeks since that incident and I was back to my normal self, except that I don't touch anything considered supernatural. Law even made me bathe in lavender and use the soap he recommended, which I needed to buy some more since I ran out the other night. If my gramps wasn't so stingy then I would have got more by now and used it. I actually loved the smell of it and even Bonney was practically against me all the time because I smelt ' _amazing'_. Kidd was there to punch anyone who even mentioned about ghosts or supernatural things, it was interesting. He says it's for my sake, but I think he was just as freaked out as the rest of us.

A sigh left me after my roommate just left, going to a buddy's dorm for the night since they have a project and I had wave him off. Now I was making my way to my room with a shower on my mind, but first to relax on my bed for some alone time. I set up my pillows, grabbed a magazine from my nightstand shelf below the drawer and had a hand towel nearby. There was no reason to hide them, everyone I knew knows that I wasn't very confidential about that kind of thing. It's my private space, if you see something you don't like then don't come in.

This breath left me as I rested my back to my pillows and opened the magazine holding spread sheets of women posing and some men taking them. I held it up with one hand and the other was behind my head as I began reading the story they had on the page. These erotica stories always put me in the mood of things and I could use a release of tension. Plus, my roommate was gone so I could moan loudly if I wanted to. It was a personal thing, really, liking to moan out loud and I never got to do it since most women seem to think men don't do that or something. Like, we are only supposed to grunt like Neanderthals. It was a little annoying, but I shook that thought away as I read the story with a slight smirk.

The story was getting good, sending a heat through me as I thrummed with desire and let a groan come out. My hips rolled so my erection could feel the rubbing of my underwear as I tried to hold off until after I turn the page, not liking to dirty the magazine if I can help it. I gripped my pillow as I hummed in pleasure of how, in the story, the man was rubbing the woman through her underwear, feeling her warm and wet. A warmth fluttered over one of my thighs and I squirmed lightly since I had been in my bikini briefs still. I tilted my head as I was getting to the last paragraph before I turn the page. A heavy breath left me as I moved a hand to hold the corner of the page and I felt a heat over my erection. This moan left me as I was getting turned on by everything I read. Moving my hand, I turned the page and adjusted the magazine before realizing something.

 _I wasn't alone._

Tension filled my body as I stared to the page, but could see the person hovering over my legs as I had them straight out temporarily. I breathed in shakily as I noticed the weight of their body being more prominent in my acknowledgement. A swallow left me as a hand began rubbing along the outer of my thigh and my breath hitched. The magazine found my face as I shakily breathed in with eyes closing.

"Nope, nope, nope, not real… not happening… Law said it was gone. Law said I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. Nope, I'm imagining things. I didn't see anything…" The words left me and slight curses left me as my body was still very much turned on. My body shifted a little as I felt both hands from them line from thighs to my hips and I whimpered lightly.

"Don't ignore me, Ace." The voice sounded firm and not gravelly like last time, but I didn't move.

Hands moved to mine as I was shaking and he moved them down. My eyes were still closed, but he took the magazine and must have thrown it as it fluttered to the side. A hand lined along my cheek and making its way to my hair where he gripped tightly. This wince left me as I couldn't move and didn't want to admit to the fact that he was here.

"I said," the voice started to darken in tone and I felt a heated breath in my ear. "Don't ignore me." A gasp left me as he shifted and I slowly flickered eyes open to view into blue eyes showing to be along the lines of cobalt. This smirk showed as he was resting legs to either side of my thighs with a gaze down at me of satisfaction. I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, a type of marking on his chest, but I wasn't sure on what that meant, and some black pants. Fingers lightened up on my hair and I watched as his eyes flickered along part of my body. "See… that wasn't hard, right?" I swallowed the lump in my throat before fingers were trailing along my chest and I breathed in shakily at the sensation flaring through me.

"Wh-what do you want?" My voice sounded a little squeaky, but _holy fuck_! A spirit was practically sitting on me and giving this lustful look. I'm scared as fuck on what the hell is happening!

The head tilted as those damn blue eyes viewed me with an amused smirk playing on lips. My hands were still before me as I didn't move and he hummed lightly. Nails nipped along my abs and I trembled at the feel with raspy breaths. I swallowed whilst a whimper followed as fingers pulled on my hair so my head was tilted a bit more. The man moved to let lips line along my neck and I let lips tremble as this unexplainable heat flared through me.

"I'm here to feed from you." A confused noise left me before jerking with a cry as his hand was gripping my erection and it caused me to jolt with pleasure. The sharp stings of desire were there as I arched at the feeling and he was chuckling into my ear. "Don't worry, it's just the sexual side I am feeding from." Gasps were leaving me as I realized my fingers were gripping to his shoulders as I felt him begin to knead me.

Legs squirmed as I closed eyes with a moan as the heat was overbearing my senses. The body shifted, hand pulling away from me and letting me breath steadily for a moment. My legs had been moved and I watched as he situated between them. Blue orbs flared to me as I tried to breath and he massaged fingers to my scalp before pulling them away. A look was there, as if commanding me not to move and he moved to tug my briefs off. I merely let him have them, my body jittering in need to even bother with nervousness. My hands moved to beside my body as I watched him shift his next to mine so he could draw his face closer to mine.

"You are going to feel amazing when I'm done with you." This groan left me as I was relaxed back into the pillows with fingers gripping the blanket below. A smirk of satisfaction was there as my hips rolled a bit and he chuckled with blue staring lustfully. "All you have to do is do whatever I tell you to. Okay?" The head tilted to the side as he peered to be serious and I swallowed before nodding my head. "Perfect." The word was practically a purr as he shifted to let nails line along a hip and I was trembling at the spikes of pleasure it sent through me.

A groan left me as his hand found my erection again and the bare touch was making me jolt a little. Raspy gasps left me at the sensation and the feel of his fingers playing along my length was driving me insane. I was trembling with an arch of my back as I moaned when he began to pump me. " _A-Ah_!" Lips were parted as I threw my head back with legs shifting and so I could roll hips into the hold more. The flourishing feeling was there as I couldn't understand how my body was this riled up. He kept his pace with a heated breath on my chest and then teeth nipped to a nipple. A slight jerk left me with a moan, " _A-aahhaa_!" Toes curled as I felt the heat take over completely and fill me to the brim, drool sliding down my chin as I gasped with moans.

"Come." The word there had my body clenching as I felt eyes squeeze shut and I orgasmed into the hold with a cry.

Gasps for air was there as I laxed into the pillows with my head tilted to the side and could see him shifting. A tongue was licking to his hand as he hummed out with blue eyes flaring to me. This shiver went through me as I caught up on my breathing and could only watch him clean his hand before fingers were in my mouth. A groan left me as he moved me to look forward to him with his body shifted so he could look down to me.

"This is how it's going to happen, Ace." This hitched breath left me as he stared seriously with a lustful glaze and I felt slightly fogged with that desire swarming through me again. "I'm going to claim you as mine alone, no one else will be able to have you like I will." Heat was burning my skin as I could only imagine what he meant by those words and groaned around his fingers. "Your soul will belong to me and _only_ me." The dark tone caused me to whimper and tremble lightly as my fingers gripped the blanket. "Do you understand?" A shaky breath left my nose as I stiffly tried to nod and he moved his fingers away to grip my chin. "I didn't hear you." This groan left me as heat swirled through out my body and I gasped out.

"Y-Yes."

"Good." A surprise cry left me as I felt something slick press into me harshly and I whimpered with a tight grip. Gasps left me as I squirmed to try and get away from the intrusive feeling. "Touch yourself, Ace." Small whimpers left me as I looked to him and eyes shone seriously. I let a hand shakily move to grip to my half erect cock and groaned as the finger moved inside me, noticing his hand down there. "Show me how you pleasure yourself when alone." The voice was husky as he shifted to let lips nip to a shoulder and I groaned with my trembling hand beginning to stroke myself. I licked my lips as I slowly began to rock into my rhythm and let my other hand move to fondle at my balls. Heavy breaths left me with moans and kept my pace.

" _Nnh_!" My entrance was stretched more causing me to tense whilst jerking lightly with feet to his calves. Teeth scraped at the crook of my neck and I continued to stroke myself. Heat thrummed through my body, overtaking that discomfort and I moaned as I continued my work. A jolt went through me in surprise at the pleasure pulsing through my back and I arched with a blinding white in my vision. " _A-Aah_! _Ah_!" Those fingers began to press harshly into my body in a quick notion and I moved a hand to grasp under my thigh.

I was leaned forward a little with my body scrunched up as I cried out at the pleasure fogging through me. My hand started to stroke myself faster as I gasped out with eyes rolling on how good I felt. The body shifted as I noticed him move and my hand was moved from my cock and melting heat was encasing my member. I hardly felt the third finger press in as I arched back with both hands moving to grip at the pillow behind my head. Eyes watched as he sucked on my member with a hum of satisfaction and I watched with a small rock of my body. Moans still spilled from my lips as I gasped for breaths at the same time and soon blue flared up at me. Fingers gripped to my pillow as I felt everything come undone and I threw my head back with a cry as I came into his mouth. Heavy breaths left me as I relaxed in my spot, feeling him slip fingers away and I rolled my head to notice him smirk.

"You've been doing so good, Ace." A small mewl left me from the praise as he chuckled whilst lips pressed along my neck. "This next part is important, so listen to me carefully and just do as I say." Words whispered into my ear and I groaned as he shifted my legs and I felt my lower body lifted as hands gripped under my knees. "Just relax…" It was a slight cooing in my ear and I felt the pressure to my entrance. Slight panic was there as I gripped to my pillows and shaky breaths left me. "Relax." The word was a little more demanding and I moaned at the tone as I soon felt him pressing into my body.

Hands shifted to grip to his shoulders as I tried to keep calm from the pressure. It wasn't as bad as I have heard it to be and I wondered if he was using some type of power on me. Don't get me wrong, it still hurt and was uncomfortable feeling, but that was starting to subside pieces at a time. A low groan left me as I felt the odd sensation of being full and he shifted his legs to support under my butt to move hands to my hips. The head shifted and I hitched a breath as lips hovered mine.

"How do you feel, Ace?" A moan left me as he rocked against me in a grind and I soon gasped against lips.

"G-Good…" The whisper left me as I felt that fog there and a tongue flicked to my bottom lip. One of my hands was moved before settling below my balls with fingers split to a V and I inhaled sharply.

"You took me all in, greedy boy." A groan left me as I could not only feel him slide out of me, but along my fingers as well. This sharp thrust caused me to jolt with a cry and lips were nipping along my chin as my head was back a little. My cock had sprung back to life as he rocked against me more and I was moaning with eyes half lidded.

Hands gripped my hips as he began thrusting into me with a mild rhythm and I let my jaw drop as I moaned out in ecstasy. It felt so good having him moving in me and my hand gripped as I could feel the slickness of where he would reenter me whilst hair pressed to my fingers. My other hand gripped to his shoulder as I moaned and let my hips begin to move along with him. The motion was sending me in a high as I let my head roll along my pillow with a pure electricity through me. I felt myself take a new role as I moved my hands to the pillow and began to grind against him in vigor. A groan left him in surprise as I let my eyes stare to him in lust and he smirked wide.

"Tell me what you want, Ace."

"Fuck me harder." Lips moved as I grinned to him with heels pressing to his lower back and he growled. A look of satisfaction was there as he shifted to drag me to lay flat against the bed and I cried out as he thrust harshly into me in the new position. Fingers gripped into the blanket under my head as he began to straightened his posture to have powerful thrusts into my body. " _A-Aah_! _Nnnhaaa_ ~!" Drool was beginning to leave me again as I had my head tilted to the side and I squeezed eyes shut. My whole being craved for him as I cried out and soon a scream left me as he found that spot.

"Say my name, Ace." Confusion was there at the words and I gazed up at him as best as I could from the movement, slightly avoiding that blinding spot. He never told me his name, so I wasn't sure on what he meant on doing so. I jerked with another cry as he found my prostate again and held onto my thighs as he continued.

"H-Harder! _Fuck_!" I cried out as I enjoyed every bit of him taking me and he moaned in a type of growl deep in his throat. Tilting my head towards my chest more, I had eyes squeezed shut again as I couldn't handle the shaking of my body. I was tensing, getting close to my orgasm and he never let up.

"Say it, Ace." The tone was of demand and I felt this festering in my head in the fog of it all.

" _A-Ahh_! Marco!" The name slipped from my lips, not even aware how I knew it and he growled in a pleased manner.

"Do you want to be mine?" Everything swarmed through me as I arched with a tight grip to the blanket, realizing my body was denying release.

"Y-yes!" I sputtered on my words as I felt the pressure building, just waiting to snap.

"Do you want me to come into you, Ace?"

" _F-fuck_ , yes! Yes!" The cries left me almost like begs as I felt on the verge and wanted nothing more than my release.

"Say you want me." Tears had built up as I was right on the edge and I moved hands to reach out for him with gasps.

"I want you! I want all of you, Marco! Have me!" A feral grin showed as he shifted forward and my hands were behind his head. Lips were resting before mine as he kept a harsh rhythm the whole time.

"You are mine now, Ace." A moan left me as he pressed into my lips and I enjoyed the sensation flaring through me all, along with a prickling along my back. It finally snapped as I cried out against lips and felt the blinding white in my vision as I gripped to him tightly.

" _Ah_! Marco!" Lips were along mine again with his tongue and I groaned as he kept thrusting into me until he slowed himself down.

A thrumming was through me, heat swarming through my body still, but in a pleasant sensation. Our kiss turned lazy-like and he moved hands to hold my face as he moaned into my mouth. I did back as it sounded amazing to my ears and he soon pulled back so I could breathe properly. The prickling along my back seemed to calm as I let hands slide away to rest out onto the bed and began to calm my raging pulse. Lips pressed along my chin lovingly as if to help calm me and notice him shift his body so my lower half could relax to the bed. Lips skimmed to my ear as he hummed lightly.

"Stay away from the sage and lavender… I will protect you from anything else, though they shouldn't bother you since you bare our mark." Fingers lined along my pectorals as they moved to my ribs and I breathed out with eyelids feeling heavy. "Plus, coconut smells amazing on you." This snort left me at hearing that and he chuckled with lips kissing along my neck as I tilted my head to the side more. "Rest."

* * *

The following morning, I awoke feeling light and a tinge bit sore. It was a bit odd feeling, but I wasn't complaining as I moved under the blanket with a yawn. A ping noise went off, already hearing a few and is what stirred me in the first place. So, my hand found my phone as I viewed to it, but had to rub sleep from my eyes first. When getting comfortable, I noticed it was from my friends. As per usual, Kidd was asking if I wanted to hit up a party tonight and I chuckled lightly. Replying with a short, 'I guess' and sent it, I noticed it changed words: 'Nah, not tonight.'

"What?" I muttered out in confusion and my phone flickered to my home screen and I frowned lightly. Then I felt the pressure along the mattress behind me with a hand lining along my hip and I felt a flush to my cheeks.

"I don't want anyone getting ideas." Lips skimmed the back of my shoulder and I slowly felt my body relaxing.

I went back to my messages and noticed Law asking about the soap. My thumbs typed out, 'I'm good.' A hum left him as I continued to reply to Bonney who was asking if I wanted to join her for lunch, 'maybe some other time'. Once finishing with that, I moved the phone, tossing it to the side and heard it thump to the ground as I turned in my bed. A chuckle of amusement was there from him as I faced the blonde with hands trailing along his chest. Fingers paying more attention to the mark of a cross and a type of crescent just a little below the intersection and the points curved up to his pectorals.

"It's good you are not denying the impulses." He remarked as his hand trailed along my side and I breathed in with eyes closed. It felt nice and I smiled as I soon opened eyes to view blue orbs.

"I'm basically bond to you; I have written down my sin in stone." A smirk showed on his face in amusement of my answer and he moved his hand to grip my chin.

"True," the mentioning came out as he pulled me closer to let lips press to mine slowly.

A hum left me as I enjoyed the sensation it sent through my body and shifted closer with hands resting behind his neck. Shifting a bit away, he chuckled before giving more kisses and I had eyes closed in bliss. A noise left him before he shifted away with annoyed breath and I opened eyes to notice him glancing to the ceiling. This frown was on me at seeing his attention elsewhere and he soon flickered eyes back with a smile on him.

"Don't you have classes?" This scoff left me as I shifted to sit up with a hand ruffling my hair and he was chuckling. A hand was lining along my back fondly with lips kissing there as the bed shifted with his movement and I hummed before groaning.

"I'm already late." The complaint left me as he chuckled some more and a hand was smoothing along my neck to the side of my face as he tilted me to his direction. He was sitting up with a smirk to me and eyes staring with this gleaming emotion I wasn't sure of, but merely shifted to kiss lips with a grin. "I need to go shower. See you later, Marco." A chortle left him, amused that I knew he needed to go, before he disappeared in a mist of dark blue smoke lingering and I sighed out with eyes closed. Taking in the atmosphere, a grin broke wide across me as I faced up towards the ceiling.

 _I practically sold my soul to some hot guy…_

 _ **I'm okay with that.**_


	2. Some Misconceptions

**A/N: ChaBam! Second chappie! Posting mostly short chappies for right now just because. A bit more of explaining on what Marco is in the following chappie, which will be posted soon enough. Just remember, this will be faster paced!**

 **But for now, enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **Some Misconceptions**

* * *

The day went on just like any other day, but _better_. My friends even noticed my attitude change and Law dared to mention what happened at his home, it only made me laugh it off. I told them I just suddenly felt better about today and didn't want to dwell on something that has been resolved as long as we didn't play around with that stuff anymore. That had Kidd seem to get on track with my mindset and mentioned about the party some more.

"Are you sure you are alright, Ace-ya?" The question left Law as him, Kidd, and I were making our way for lunch. Bonney asked to do lunch with me since she has a different time for lunch than we do, but I was already late to one class today.

"Yeah, I feel pretty amazing!" I mention as Kidd was already flirting with some girls by the water fountain, seeing if the three wanted to join us, and I recognized one of them.

"You seem to be, I'm glad." A hand grasped to my bicep as he squeezed it lightly with a smile and I returned it.

"Thanks, Law. You helped so much, I hope I can repay you some day for it all." This laugh left him as he patted my arm and I liked when he would genuinely laugh like that.

"I'm the one to put you in that predicament in the first place, I don't think you owe me anything." The mentioning was there and I couldn't help but laugh as if to agree.

 _He doesn't know how much I appreciate going through that all, as odd as it sounds._

"I guess so, but still, you stick with my stubborn ass."

"You are not as bad as Kidd-ya." A hum left me as I noticed the redhead flirting up a storm with the girls who were giggling with eyes in our direction.

"Okay, I have to agree." We laughed together at that before Kidd was making his way back over with hands before him doing a thumbs-up. The three girls followed behind in chatters and he stopped with a smile.

"You both know, Bay." The woman with white hair tinted to almost have a lilac touch smiled in knowing and flickered dark blues to me.

"Looking cute as usual, Ace." The comment made a flush go to my cheeks, the other two giggling in amusement.

"And then we have Domino and Sadi." A smile was on me as I greeted them and they giggled as Law merely nodded his head. "Let's go eat!"

"Bonney is going to be so upset she couldn't come along." I mentioned, noticing Bay shifting and was standing next to me with an eye to her friends. They giggled whilst moving and we all started to walk, Domino picking at Law who merely kept a façade of disinterest as usual. "Thanks for taking care of Bonney for a while, Bay." Blue eyes flickered to me as she smiled out sweetly to me.

"Of course, though you four shouldn't have messed around with that kind of thing." I was a little surprised that Bonney told her and I hummed in thought whilst looking forward as I grinned.

"I guess so, but everything turned out alright."

"Oh?" Curiosity was there as I soon tilted my head to smile up at her as she viewed me. "Bonney mentioned you were personally attacked." The words were more hushed, not letting the others hear and I gave a serious look, but grinned.

"Yeah, but things worked out oddly enough." A chuckle left me as I put hands to my pockets and she looked surprised before giggling.

"Well, I am glad to see you doing better than what I had first heard."

"Thanks. It's a bit crazy, but I feel… safer now." I mention whilst facing forward and couldn't help my smile whilst she giggled again.

"Then it's best to keep to that safety line." The words had me looking to Bay who gave this smile as if she knew and then Kidd was hollering out for food. A laugh left me as I linked arms with Bay and she laughed as we began to move to catch up.

* * *

A grimace was on my face looking at my paper as I sat on my bed that evening, trying to figure out why this class was so important. My textbook sat to the front and a little to the side open to a page to do with my paper. I breathed in with eyes closed and just hated this class with a passion, or maybe it was the professor. This warm tingling was along my back as I soon noticed a bit of blue smoke, legs appearing around my body resting next to mine. A smile showed on my face as I soon felt arms around my waist and a chest pressing to my back. His chin rested to my shoulder and I hummed, enjoying the warmth he gave me as I was shirtless like usual in my dorm.

"Problems?"

"Stupid class." I mention whilst tossing my paper to the side and shifted more against him, my crossed legs wiggling. Lips pressed to the side of my neck as I closed eyes and I breathed in.

It's a little crazy how comfortable I felt with Marco. After everything that happened, I figured I would be more up in arms about last night, but here I was practically melting into his hold. I mean, I was still a little confused on everything, but I hated the thought of just asking and then be disappointed. I may not like beating around the bush about some things, but I guess I am afraid I will lose this. I'm not sure if it's because of the mark or the fact that he technically bound to me in some way, but I felt my being clench at the thought of him being gone from me.

"Ace," the whisper of my name had me hum as I noticed a hand to my head. "Are you feeling alright?" He sounded concerned and I shifted to lean my forehead to him more and lips kissed to my cheek.

"Just tired." A hum left him as if thinking something and lips pressed to mine chastely.

"I apologize, I went a little overboard for your first time." This surprise was in me as I opened eyes to view into blue that showed the sincerity behind his words. "What, yoi?"

"I… I wasn't really expecting you to apologize…" A look was there as if contemplating on something before chortling lightly whilst shifting me to dip to a side more, arms holding me securely, and lips were kissing to mine.

"You belong to me, so I have to take care of you." A flutter was in my stomach as I flushed at those words and could only return kisses as he continued. This hum left me as I enjoyed them and felt like I was in a trance with half lidded eyes staring blindly to him. A knock to my door made me groan in frustration before he pulled slightly away with a chuckle.

"What?" I asked out with a frown and heard a familiar amused chuckle.

"That's not nice, Ace-ya." The knob turned and I was sitting up straight and noticed Marco didn't move.

"He can't see me…" The whisper in my ear had me hold down a flush and my friend peered in with a look to me.

"Lavi said to just come in since you have been cursing at your homework again." A snort left me as I noticed legs stay around me and Marco relaxed his arms against my thighs.

"Smokey is ridiculous."

"Well if you would stop flipping him off."

"He's an ass and deserves it." I remark as I heard the chortle behind me, finding amusement on the conversation. "Anyways, what's up, Panda?" A look was there from the nickname I used and I wiggled fingers at him in a playful gesture and he smirked with a snort.

"Kidd-ya is trying for my pants again."

"Ouch, who this time?" I inquired with a frown and he moved towards the bed and Marco shifted his leg to go behind me. It made me wonder if Law could feel him if he accidentally bumped into him. Law rested next to me with a sigh as he propped a leg up, foot resting to a thigh, and gave a slight grimace.

"Bay, I think?" A snort was heard behind me and I ignored it whilst crossing arms with my head tilting.

"I could have told him that." I mention since trying for Bay's pants would _never_ happen in anyone's lifetime.

"I guess he is probably jealous because she seems more interested in you." A look of confusion left me before I laughed out with my hand smacking to his shoulder.

"Bay? Interested in me? I'm sorry, what universe is this?"

"That's what I said."

"We all know Bay isn't into me like that, she's just coddling me like usual." I commented and Law nodded in agreement and I felt Marco rest his head to my back. "You know Kidd would assume you are here first?"

"Yep," a laugh left me at that and Law placed a hand to my knee as he smirked. "Though I know you would sooner throttle him than let him touch me."

"Well, yeah, Pandabear. I got your back." The body shifted behind me and this soft growl was heard. "I would just remind Kidd what happened last time."

"Oh yes, that blackeye went well with him for a while." A chuckle left him as he gripped to my leg and I leaned towards him with a laugh.

"He looked like he was trying to copy you." An unamused look was there before I patted to his leg with a laugh. "Only you can pull it off, promise!"

"I have insomnia, I can't help them."

"I don't know, you sleep pretty well here." I mention and he smirked whilst staring to me with eyebrows raised.

"That's because you are a heater, Ace-ya." This chuckle left me and this shift was there as Law moved to rest against my side. "Couldn't you just throttle Kidd-ya for the fun of it?"

"Alright, what else did he do?" A chuckle left him as I moved an arm around his waist with my head resting on top of his. I moved my other arm out, knowing he wasn't going to reply. "Okay, okay, imagine we are by the fountains and I grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him into the water. Makeup smudging and flaring red hair going limp and those grungy goggles looking clean." A chortle left him as I made gestures as if pushing Kidd in and it was soon waving around. "He wails and curses up a storm as I run away, him calling me a 'little shit' whilst I whisk you over a shoulder before he got any ideas." That had him laughing lightly and my breath hitched lightly at the feel of nails nipping into my hip on the opposite side of Law.

"You always make it amusing, Ace-ya." A smile was on me as I laughed out whilst I moved my free hand back. I ran my hand along a thigh and heard a groan against my back.

"Well, of course, Panda. Anything to make you feel better." I comment whilst gripping the thigh close to my body and lips skimmed along the back of my shoulder. "Anything else?"

"Let me nap here for a little while."

"Sure, extra comfy clothes in my bathroom." I comment, letting him go as he began moving to get up and I had moved my other arm to rest to my lap. A smile was on him as I grinned and he chuckled whilst going to the bathroom. Once the door closed, a hand grasped a shoulder and I was roughly shoved into the bed. Blue eyes glared down to me as Marco held a frown and raised brow. "Hm?" I hummed in confusion and he sighed out with eyes closed before lips found mine. A grin was on me after he pulled back and he smirked down to me.

"You are pretty oblivious." This confused look left me with a frown and he chuckled whilst pressing kisses to my lips and I smiled to that. "Just remember you are mine."

"I know." I whispered as he hovered over my lips and I heard the sink running after a flush.

"Do your work, yoi." A frustrated breath left me with a soft whine and he chuckled before blue smoke was there as he disappeared. I moved to lay along my side whilst adjusting my book and paper to look at it.

The bathroom opened and my friend came out in a pair of sweat pants, tied and rolled since my waist was bigger than his. A tank top was on his top half, showing to be big on him as well, and he moved over with this look of ready to pass out making me laugh lightly. Moving up to me, I took the extended hand as I pulled him into the bed and rolled us so he could complain lightly. I was propped up on an elbow on my side as he laid on his back with a slight huff and eyes closed.

"You shouldn't stay up so late studying, Panda."

"At least I study."

"Ouch, ouch," I stated with a feigned hurt leaving me, but it was joined with my laugh. "Sleep as long as you want, it's going to take me a _long_ minute to understand this crap anyways." A chuckle left him as he stayed relaxed and I shifted to grab the paper behind me before having my body pressed against him just enough. I held the paper above him and this slow breath left him as I smiled lightly at that.

* * *

" _A-Ah_!" The cry left me as I barely kept feet planted on the floor, my chest over a desk. Lips kissed at my back, heated breaths wavering on skin as he moaned in pleasure whilst thrusting into my body. My fingers gripped the edge of the desk and my head was up as I moaned, hands harshly holding my hips.

"Be as loud as you want, no one will hear." The words came out against my skin and I let out a cry as he nailed my prostate.

" _Mnn_! _A-Ah_! _Ah_! Marco! H-Harder!" The words spilled from me as I pressed back against him when I could and he was growling. A surprised noise left me as he pulled out completely and soon my body was shifted. I was moved to my back, hands gripping my thighs aggressively as my legs were still connected by my pants and he slammed back into me. My back arched as I screamed with eyes straining as tears welled at the blinding pleasure. " _A-AAH! AH_!" Fingers clawed at the desk before moving to my face as I squeezed eyes shut with cries of pure ecstasy leaving me before hands found the desk edge again. The rough rhythm had me arched with a tight grip as I tried to press back against him. My body boiling and filling to the brim as I felt close to my end.

"Ace," hearing my name was like a rush through my ears, dripping dangerously sweet as I trembled in surprise.

The sharp snap of him nailing deep sent me over the edge with a scream as I was perfectly arched over the desk with fingers gripping to the edge tightly. My warm cum found along my abs as I gasped out desperately for air as he rode out in me. Arms went dead weight as they hung off the desk a bit and he slowed to a stop, sliding out carefully whilst legs were shifted. The high in me was nice to feel and I soon groaned when I felt his tongue along my stomach. Eyes fluttered close as I moaned in bliss of the tongue shifting and lips were now kissing and nipping on my skin.

Marco visits me often, mostly at points of time that I can sneak away if need be since only I can see him anyways. It's been a couple weeks since I gave myself to him and—surprisingly—enjoyed every bit of time I have with him. Most nights, he is there for company and sometimes we don't even do anything except maybe kiss and I liked to sit in his lap when studying. It was interesting to say since he would be there to point out things as well for me, helping me with my school work if I got frustrated. Though most of the time if I am frustrated, he will distract me enough so I can cool off and it works, obviously.

It wasn't an everyday thing, a couple times he skipped a day which surprised me when he first did it, but merely accepted it. On occasion, he would change my messages, as if letting me know that he was coming by later or soon. My friends noticed my uplifted spirit and we all began to put that time behind us. I had to admit, though, I got excited to get home and have some time with my… spirit? I guess?

Hands were pulling my clothes on and after getting my pants snapped on, a hand gripped my wrist to pull me up. A hum left me as I grinned to him with my chin resting to his chest and he chuckled. Sex with him always seemed to be amazing and I enjoyed every bit of it. His hands lined along ribs as he moved to press kisses along my forehead and fingers trailed up my back.

"The early students will arrive soon; you should go have some lunch." A groan left me in protest as I grasped to his shirt and rubbed my head against him.

"No way~!" I whined out as he chuckled whilst fingers moved through my hair and he gripped tightly to pull my head back to gaze down at me with sharp blue eyes.

"Be good, Ace." A small wince left me with a groan as the grip was tight, but didn't bother me as much as it probably should. Lips nipped to mine as he chuckled as I tried to shift for more. "I'll see you tonight." A frustrated noise left me before moaning as he kissed me and it made me hum in pleasure. Fingers tugged to have me pull back, a small purr like noise leaving him as lips trailed my chin affectionately.

"I'll hold you to that." The words came out low, making him chuckle and pulled back with a look to me.

"Until later, Ace." Lips pressed to mine before he disappeared in his usual blue smoke and I let out a sigh, facing towards the ceiling.

Before I began moving with a deep breath and rubbing my hand through brown locks and hopping off the desk. My hands tugged down my polo shirt, wondering if he had some type of weird power since I know he did inside of me, but nothing came out when moving or at least when he does anything in public with me. I grasped my bag before making my way out of the classroom with a slight hum. Moving down the hall, I felt a smile on me as I anticipated for later.

"There you are!" Bonney called out before jumping me in a hold before this look was on her face as she pulled back with a surprised look. "Ace," the questioning tone was there as I stared to her with a confused look.

"What is it, Bonney?"

"Did you just have sex?" Eyes widened lightly with heat filling up to my cheeks and I sputtered.

"Wh-what?! What kind of question is that?!" I asked out and noticed her have a mouth gaping open before laughing with a hand smacking to my back.

"No way! I knew something was off with you! So, you have a specific lady friend or are you being adventurous?!" Arms were around one of mine as she began walking with me through the halls and I was still flushing.

"Come on, Bonney, I don't really wanna talk about it…" I mentioned as she was practically squealing and held tightly to me as we walked out towards the water fountain I noticed.

"Oh, come on! You know I wouldn't mind having some fun with you!" Eyes looked to me in a sultry manner and it sent a clench in my chest as I was still flushing. I moved lips, trying to respond, but couldn't find my words as she was giggling.

"There you are, Ace!" Confusion filled me as I shifted with Bonney as we looked behind us to Bay who was smiling. A hand held out my phone that I must have forgotten in the classroom. "In your rush you forgot this." Eyes gave me a look of just going with it, I had this feeling anyway on that's what she meant and I nodded to her.

"Oh, thanks, Bay."

"Whaaaa? You and Ace?" Bonney asked in surprise, flickering eyes between us as she had let go already to view us.

"Oh my, I didn't realize someone saw you left." An amused smile was there and I was completely confused on what was going on, but merely shrugged with a sheepish grin.

"She practically jumped me." I laughed lightly, Bay giggling with me soon grasping for my phone to put it in my pocket.

"Why didn't you guys say if you were together?" Bonney was being nosey and curious, which made me laugh nervously. A hand was soon holding onto mine and I looked to Bay in surprise.

"We wanted to make sure everything worked out, but I see since you are persistent that I will have to show my claim." It came out as a teasing manner, but showed a serious undertone to it.

"Aye, got it! Got it! Backing off~!" Bonney agreed before humming with a fist soon hitting to my gut playfully and I snorted. "I'll leave you two alone." A wink was to us as she began humming whilst skipping away, showing to be _too_ happy. This breath came out as Bay moved her hand to grip my bicep and I looked to her as she gave a serious look.

"You are a handful, no wonder my brother asked me to watch over you." I felt surprised at her words and then confused with my head tilted and she chuckled with an amused smile. "Come on, let's go get something to eat." I nodded whilst we began to move, her keeping a hold of my arm and people staring in surprise.

We moved in a relatively comfortable silence and headed for a café nearby, I noticed. Someone seated us in a booth she requested towards the back to be in private. She sat in the seat by the wall and I was across from her, not being able to see the room. Drinks were ordered and after we received those, she commented on calling someone over when we need anything. I took a few sips of my soda and she soon breathed in with eyes looking to me after she finished on her phone.

"Marco is my brother." Surprise filled me as I shifted a little in my seat with lips moving and I felt confused. "Before you ask, what you have seen so far is another form of him. He looks _exactly_ the same with normal pupils is all, but he very much has a human form." This hum left me in contemplation on how to exactly take that and she was giggling lightly. "He wanted me to be another eye on you since you are too adorable for your own good." A flush was on my cheeks at those words and I sputtered lightly.

"I'm not adorable!" I practically hissed out, unamused of being called that and she chortled.

"Anyways, you bear the family mark now, so of course I didn't have a problem with watching over you." Hearing about the mark part and something about family had me move with lips opening before closing as I gave a confused look. Eyebrows raised to me as if wondering something and she sighed out with eyes rolling. "He hasn't told you about the family, _of course_."

"I wasn't ready to, yoi." I was lightly startled as Marco appeared next to me in the booth with arms crossed and an irritated expression. What really got me is that he was in a _suit_ of all things and it looked amazing on him. I was practically eye-fucking him as I didn't want to forget this look, since most of the time he wore comfy pajama like clothing or just some slacks. Not that I would ever complain about that. "Damn it, Bay. Don't harass him."

"I am merely being informative."

"I just told you to watch him, that's all." A hand gripped to my thigh and I was practically melting from it, but stayed level headed.

"I was, Bonney noticed _someone_ just had sex and was trying to jump on that." A frown was on Marco as he soon looked to me and I gave a confused look whilst moving to cross arms.

"Explain." I spoke out and this sigh left him as he moved his other hand to rub to his face, but a thumb was rubbing on my leg.

"I will… _later_." A whine left me before he grabbed my chin to kiss me and I groaned in complaint. When he pulled back, a wince left me as he gripped my leg tightly and I showed a pout for being mean. "I will explain later, Ace. Right now, I'm in the middle of a conference." The hard gaze went to Bay who was looking cocky and eyebrows raised as if challenging Marco.

"Are you going to be wearing that suit later?" A hum was there, blue eyes flickering to view me before tilting his head at me.

"Depends."

"Leave it on, I wanna take it off." This amused chuckle left him as I bluntly spoke that out and he told me before he loved that side of me. Playful, but straight to the point on what I wanted on most things.

"Fine, yoi." A grin was on me as I wiggled my seat in excitement for later and lips pressed to mine before he looked to Bay. "Stay out of it." Then blue smoke was there and Bay was giggling in amusement as I soon looked to her.

"Am I going to have to explain to him why the campus is going to have a rumor about us?" The question left me and this hum was there as she tapped her chin in thought.

"I will, it's for the best right now unless my brother feels threatened, though I doubt it. You two are just so smitten for each other." My cheeks flushed deeply at hearing that and began drinking from my straw, letting her giggle away. A hand moved as she called a waitress over and we ordered some food.


	3. Let Me Explain

**A/N:: Here we are, explaining more of Marco and everything! I do hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

 **Let Me Explain**

* * *

Calming breaths were there as lips moved with mine, groaning as fingers rubbed my hip that was sore from his nails scraping too hard. When he pulled back, I licked my lips with a grin as he gave a smirk whilst he shifted to have hands on either side of my body. My hands moved along his collarbone and trailing up to his face.

"You should shower before I explain anything." A chuckle left me at hearing that as I was the one to jump him when he appeared this time. Marco appeared in that suit, minus the jacket though, and I literally slammed him into a wall. It was interesting to see that surprised look before chuckling in enjoyment of my initiative. I couldn't help myself, I saw him and my hormones went crazy. I knew he wouldn't mind and just let myself do what the impulses pushed for.

"It's handy to make your clothes disappear." I comment since during our play, he made his underwear disappear so he could have me.

"Mh, but I enjoy when you take them off me." A chuckle was leaving him with lips kissing to my cheek and I wiggled a little with hands to the back of his head as I shifted to kiss him more. A hum left him as we moved lips sensually a little longer before he pulled back with a hand grasping my chin. "You have a _very_ high sex drive, even I am having trouble keeping up." That surprised me a little before grinning cockily.

"Can't keep up, old man?" A sharp emotion was there through blue eyes as his hand moved to grip my hair harshly. This gasp left me at the pain and I arched against him with legs shifting against his.

"You sure know how to rile me up though." A chuckle left me as I felt lips along my throat to my collarbone, kissing along my skin and I moaned. "I do need to explain it all to you, though, before we get clouded up again." Fingers lightened up on my hair and I shifted to view up at him as he smiled down at me.

"I can't help it, you sometimes hyper drive my hormones." A pout showed on me, making him chortle with chaste kisses before beginning to pull me up to sit.

"That's mainly you, I hardly have to do anything." This surprise was on me as I made a noise of acknowledgement and he chuckled. "Shower."

"Fine, I'm going. Are you going to be back when I get done?" There was this look there and I showed a slight frown. "What? I kinda had this feeling you were going to 'mist' away while I was in the shower." I used fingers to quote the word and he chuckled with a kiss to a cheek, making me whine lightly.

"Only a few minutes, I should be back when you are done."

"I'll hold you to that."

"And so far, I have been keeping up on that." We chuckled together as he cupped my face with hands and gave me a kiss. "I'll be right back." Mist was there and I already missed the warmth before sighing out and moving to my shower.

* * *

"Ace…" My eyebrows furrowed as I felt the warmth tingling along my spine and I gripped to my pillow.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry, it was an emergency." The body pressed along my back, noticing he wasn't wearing a shirt, and I huffed out.

"You should have just waited until morning…" I grumbled and he chuckled with lips kissing along a shoulder blade.

"Too tired to be mad?"

"M'ot mad… family comes first…" I muttered as I pressed a bit back against him before he began pulling on me to roll over. A whine left me as I followed, abandoning my pillow for a body. "'Eryone alright?" This low chuckle left him as a hand rubbed along my hip and down along my butt that are in a pair of boxer briefs tonight.

"Yes, a bit of trouble, but everything worked out."

"Good…" I whispered whilst pressing a lazy kiss to his chin in the dark room with eyes still closed. "I don't have morning classes…"

"I have work, yoi."

"Old man." Fingers gripped my butt cheek with a breath leaving him as lips pressed to my forehead and I chortled lightly. "M'unch?"

"I'd rather have your full attention for a while."

"Well someone has work and makes me go to classes." The frustration showed as I pressed into him and rubbed my head against him as he chuckled. A groan was there as I enjoyed the feeling he gave me. "At this rate, I'll be awake enough."

"You need sleep."

"Make up your mind." A snort left him at my voice and soon I let out an irritated noise. My body moved and I was sitting up with a hand ruffling my hair roughly whilst opening eyes. "I'm up."

"Ace."

"Marco, I'm up." I mention seriously and shifted to flick on my lamp with a groan of light blinding me. Palms dug into my sockets as I heard a sigh next to me and then I shifted to look to him with a confused look. "What did you do?"

"Hm?" An eyebrow raised and I gave a concerned look and my hand found his shoulder. This surprised look was there on his face as I trailed the claw marks, but were sealed over and showed to be fading. "You can see them?" I flickered eyes to his and this look of confusion was there.

"No, I'm imagining you in a suit again." The sarcasm was deep and he snorted at it before I moved to face him with my body. "Is this what you consider a _bit_ of trouble? And are there more?" I showed worry as I began pushing at the blanket so I could view more of his body, pushing at his pants. Hands grabbed mine to have my attention to his face.

"First off, you _shouldn't_ be able to see them."

"Well I can and don't like it." A short growl left my throat and blue eyes stared to me in confusion before shifting to sit up, making me notice claw marks to his side. Hands moved to grasp my face, shifting my attention to his face and he gave a serious look.

"Second, I am fine, Ace. These are nothing, yoi."

"Someone hurt you, I don't like it." The possessive tone came out and soon my body was pinned to the bed. Blue eyes glared down to me as nails prickled skin dangerously on shoulders as he held me down and I groaned.

"Listen, Ace, what needs to be discussed is more important." Marco seemed to have a look of putting something aside for now as nails lightened up and he smiled to me. "Let me explain everything now."

"I feel like I should go get something to drink and eat before you do that." I mention and he chuckled whilst pressing lips to my cheek.

"Very well." A grin was on me as I shifted to get up, not forgetting to press lips to his a few times before jumping out of the bed. I stretched whilst moving out of the room, figuring my roommate was out cold.

I was right, Lavi was wracked out in his room, hearing the snores and I made little to no noise. At one point, I almost dropped the jar of jelly, but I could catch it in time somehow. It was like it was out of reach, but then in my hand the next. I wasn't complaining, maybe I was still a little tired and thought my perception was off or something. After gathering my plate of three sandwiches and my two water bottles, I went back to my room with a smile on me.

Closing the door with a foot, I moved to the bed as I noticed Marco pat the spot to the side of him. It was like he knew how I wanted to sit as I got on the bed, resting to pillows and legs moved to drape over his as I could see him clearly. My back to the headboard and his to the wall with a pillow wedged there. Once getting completely comfortable I took a few sips before looking to him to know he had my attention.

"To start, I am known to be a Demigod with a strain of demon blood in me." I gave a slight stare in confusion and he raised eyebrows.

"I didn't take a mythology class, _ever_." A snort left him before sighing as he rubbed a hand to his neck in thought.

"Well, there are different types of demigods, I am in the category of mortal-god hybrid. Not only do I have certain powers from my divine parent, but I also carry a strain of Incubus blood with me." My hands moved to pick up a sandwich as I focused on him and he chuckled as I gave an indifference look, wanting to know everything before commenting. "My powers are what we call Freedom and Smite, yoi." A pause was there as I nodded for him to continue. "Freedom ranges my abilities; I am an immortal unbound soul, not tied to a fate and I can anchor other people's souls, like yours." A finger pointed to me in example and I gave this look which showed him questioning, so I swallowed.

"Please tell me you don't do the same thing with me as everyone else." This laugh left him and a hand reassuringly rubbed at my shin as he grinned.

"No, of course not. You are the only one I have soul bound with. That has something more along the lines of my demon blood, but the mark I put on you is the anchoring part. That can be done with touch alone, yoi." A nod left me as I smiled at the thought of Marco to myself and began eating again. "With the Freedom power, I can also change people's lifespan and other little things. Each power is in depth and I don't find it necessary to say everything right now. You can just learn along the way." The comment was made and I flushed as he basically told me that we would be together for a long while. "The other main power I have is the Smite, which is basically a powerful force of just raw energy. It's most effective against demonic beings."

I finished my first sandwich as he trailed his fingers along my shin and to my knee. My lips found a water bottle whilst I squirmed lightly from the movement. A hum left me after I swallowed and closed the bottle back up.

"I'm different from my Incubus heritage, besides the fact of gaining energy from sexual activities," a nice flush was on my cheeks at the mention of that and he chuckled. "I can choose to have one partner if I wish, hence the binding we did and now I can easily appear to you."

"What about Bay?"

"Besides the fact that she has the power of Reality Separation, I let myself show to her as well." The explanation came out and I merely put the power aside for now to ask later. "Which we will talk about this thing with Bay in a minute, yoi." A frown was on me as I should have known she mentioned it by now to him. "My demon blood that I have is enough to have my Incubus powers show, but not as powerful as a full blooded one. Also, a reason why I can very much attach to a male over a female if I wish." A smirk was there as the hand trailed up my leg and I shivered at the warm prickles going through my body. This groan left me as I closed eyes, trying to keep myself levelheaded. He chuckled before taking that sensation away with him, but I still felt needy.

"Can you wait to do that until I at least finished my second sandwich?" A chortle left him in amusement as I squirmed a little and soon shoved the sandwich to my mouth to eat at it. As I ate, I watched him begin shifting to move the pillow next to me from behind him and when I finished with my sandwich, he shifted to be sitting next to me. I situated things so I could lay on my side, blanket being pulled on as I viewed up at him as I relaxed more into the bed, but was still propped up.

"I'm going to have to take you to see Pops, he's practically brewing a storm to meet you." Interest peaked in me at the name used and I shifted a little, letting my curled-up legs rest against him.

"Pops?"

"Yeah, he's like our father, taking in demigods and demons alike to be as one family." A smile found me as he held a fond expression and looked to his hand resting on his lap. I moved to grasp it and pulled it to me as I let fingers play with his palm, noticing the nails being a dark color, blue tinting when paying attention.

"It's good to have a parental figure." I commented with a bit of a sad smile on my lips and I knew he was looking to me, but I kept my gaze to our hands.

"You are a part of our family now, Ace. Pops would take one look and call you son without me even introducing you." I flickered eyes up to him and a reassuring look was there as he gripped one of my hands to drag it up to lips. "You are mine and nothing will ever change that, yoi." A smile was on me at that and loved the comfort it brought me as I breathed out whilst gripping his hand as lips skimmed along skin.

"Question," I mention as I thought over some of it and blue eyes looked to me in waiting. "I thought demigods and demonic blood couldn't mix? I mean it seems to be something even I would gather with that."

"Right, that's completely correct, _but_ I am an unbound soul. So, the blood was able to blend with me." A hum of understanding left me as I watched lips moving along my skin and he smirked, making me quickly look to blue orbs. "Tomorrow, don't plan anything for the evening."

"Sure." I commented and he chuckled before shifting to grab my hips. A startled breath left me as I was pulled to be sitting on top of him, blanket a bit snagged on my leg, but I forgot about it when nails trailed along my thighs. This groan left me with my body arching and my hands moved along my face. "Marco, I thought you had work tomorrow?" I asked as I put hands behind my head and viewed as he smirked to me whilst leaning forward to have lips to my chest.

"I thought I already mentioned about me getting energy from sexual activities, yoi?" A heat flared through my body as I soon began grinding against him, my hands gripping to my hair as I gave him a feral grin.

"Eat up."

* * *

Being confused seems to be a very frequent thing for me recently as Bay was leading me back to the college. I was told to leave my evening open and she just waved a hand to shush me. Nothing left her, which I was still trying to figure how she got in my dorm without me opening my door. It had to of been something to do whatever power she had. Luckily I was still clothed when she told me to get shoes on, standing by my door like she had been there for a while. I had been right about the rumors flourishing, but she merely held onto my bicep as she led me through the grounds to the front entrance. My dorm was on campus, making it convenient, and I wondered why we didn't go by the exit near the dorm.

We finally stopped at the entrance, a little off grounds and she was smiling to me. Hands were moving to put her hair back in a ponytail and I hummed in confusion. Eyes gave me a look as if I should be patient and I let out a breath with arms crossing. People were staring in curiosity and I felt the warm tingle along my spine.

"Thanks, Bay." The voice sounded familiar and I turned to look as Marco stood with a smile.

"Of course, Marco." She spoke out loud and people were looking at him making me know that he was _actually_ present. Seeing him in black slacks and long-sleeved purple button-up shirt was a bit different. It just all felt different, but I couldn't help my grin that about split face seeing him. "You two have fun." I looked to Bay and she was giggling as I know I must look silly as I felt happy. A hand gripped my bicep as Bay pulled me down for a kiss to my cheek and soon began to stalk off with a hand waving out. I noticed Marco had moved up to me and a hand was out as he smiled to me.

"Let's go have dinner, yoi." No hesitation left me as I gripped to his hand with a grin and he began leading the way. I kept close to him as I ignored the chatter and surprised noises. A peace was in me as Marco took time to come out to me, to show himself in person.

We ended up at a simple restaurant since I wasn't too dressed and he was nicely dressed, so we counterbalanced it. Plus, it was buffet and he knew from the times he has visited, I eat really well for myself. So, going to a buffet is a luxury for me since I can get full and not break my allowance budget. We talked throughout the whole dinner and he told me about his fucking _huge_ family. Like, **damn** , I didn't think he had fourteen siblings and that's just the more immediate ones, not including others who are as well that he mentions as brothers and sisters. Only Pops and his siblings are anchored to him, including me as well, of course. I told him about my life somewhat, mentioning Garp being my gramps but was gone a lot as a marine. Then about Luffy who I lost contact with a couple years ago since he had been on a trip with a class and the _whole_ class went missing. Not just one or two people, everyone fucking disappeared and all the families could do was hold onto the thought of them being alive still, somewhere.

Marco distract me away from the talk, noticing I was feeling a little down when talking about it, and I appreciated the intervene. I got to know him better, seeing his personality more when he talked of his family and when we did a questions game where we asked back and forth. He paid for our food, insisting with a look to me and smirking, so I didn't fight it much. If anything, those eyes looked they had promised to have me later and I _very much_ wanted that.

 _Having Marco in his human form? Fuck yeah!_

Anyways, that could totally wait because I was enjoying our time together and we decided to walk through the park and found a bench to sit on. I couldn't believe on how much I got along with him besides the whole other part and could really feel myself being with him and having no problems.

"Whoa, no _fucking_ way!" The voice was loud as I noticed Marco glance to the side of me, but behind and I turned to see my three friends staring in surprise. My upper body had been facing Marco, his hand resting on my thigh as I was practically pressed against him.

"Oh, hey guys!" I grinned whilst waving out sheepishly and I see confusion on them.

"What about Bay?"

"I told you Bay only coddles me, she was just…"

"Covering for us." Marco remarked as to help with everything and I kept facing my friends with a grin.

"This is Marco!" I waved them over and began moving to stand and the blonde followed to be right next to me. "These are my friends; Law, Bonney, and Kidd." I put a hand out to each of them as they stood before us and I smiled up to Marco. He was fully aware on who was who, obviously, but he smiled to them and bowed his head towards them.

"It's nice to meet the people Ace talks so much about." Marco mentioned whilst an arm was around my waist and I was grinning whilst staying close to him.

"Pay up." Law had a hand out to the other two who groaned whilst pulling out wallets and I blinked in confusion. A grin was on my dark-haired friend who was receiving bills. "We made a bet and I said your first time would be with a guy."

"And we had guessed a girl, damn it!" A curse left Kidd and I laughed out in amusement.

"Are you two dating as well, Ace-ya?" This flush was to my cheeks, not sure on how to respond to that, but I felt this reassurance swirling through me.

"M-Maybe." Eyebrows raised from them all and I gritted teeth whilst facing away with heat flaring to my ears.

"Yes we are, yoi." A few more curses were heard, practically slapping money into Law's hand.

"I practically know you best." Law mentioned as I looked to them and I felt the hand grip a little on my hip. Looking up to Marco, he showed indifference, but I could tell he was a bit irritated to one of my friends.

"Oh wait, give me twenty back." Bonney mentioned with a grin and a frown was on my dark-haired friend as he gazed to her, but she only giggled.

"Now that I have made people profit and loss, what are you guys doing about?" The question left me and they were kind of shrugging a bit.

"Besides we heard about you running off with some blondie hottie." Bonney commented and I gave her a look to back off, making her laugh. "We decided to eat and then arcade."

"Fuck yeah! Going to try and beat your record!" Kidd mentioned with a grin to me and I laughed before grinning wide.

"I wanna see you try!" We laughed at our challenging glares and soon Law sighed out with eyes rolling.

"We shouldn't bother you two any longer." I looked to Law, noticing something there and I tilted my head before I gave this look of questioning as Bonney was taunting Kidd about losing again. Grey eyes flickered to me before smiling and I gave a motion by my waist to message me and this low chuckle left him. "Let's go, you idiots."

"Oi, you are one to talk, morbid bastard!" A laugh left me at hearing that and they all began to leave with waves to me.

"See you guys later!" I waved to them as they started off down the sidewalk behind us, so we had turned. Marco was quiet as my friends were moving to the exit and I looked to notice him eyeing after them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What did Law do?" The question left me, startling him as he snapped eyes to me.

"I didn't," confusion was in his tone and I blinked a few times with a hum in questioning.

"Huh, I don't know… It just felt like it…" The comment was quiet as I soon shook my head and gave a hard stare. "What did Law do?" A sigh left him, seeming to set aside something in his head and he moved to grab my hand and began leading me out of the park.

"You do realize he has been flirting with you, right?" The question came out and I blinked a few times before stopping with a confused look to him.

"What?"

"Oh goodness…" A sigh left him as he moved his other hand to rub the back of his neck. "Your friend has been flirting with you and I can't help that I am a tiny bit possessive of you."

"Huh…" I was surprised and looked forward with a thoughtful expression. A snort left him at my reaction and I huffed with a pout as we began walking again. "Would it make you feel better if I subtly tell him I'm not interested? I mean, it should be evident enough that I like you and have absolutely no problem gushing about you since I totally will. Panda listens to all of my blabber with no problem." A grin was on me as I gripped to the hand in mine and he was chuckling out.

"We will just let it set in place." There was a slight pause in the air as I enjoyed being with him. "I will warn you though, Bay has already been telling the family about you. A few are being impatient, so I apologize in advance if she appears to come get you at any point I'm not with you." A laugh left me at hearing those words and I merely nodded before giving a look.

"How does she do that?"

"Reality Separation power where she can basically exist out of reality, so she can pass through things and people with no problem and practically be invisible if she wished it." A look of surprise left me as he chuckled whilst moving to press lips to mine for a quick kiss and we continued down the sidewalk.


	4. Meet the Family

**A/N:: Sorry for the delay, I meant to update everyday, but the holiday being close and I had some thing to do. So I apologize, it was supposed to be a treat on every day updates. This is done, just reviewing the last chapter for any fixes I need to make. So I will go ahead and update twice today! So sit tight and I will here in a few minutes! Recheck it for a second and then it will follow! (remember this is solely a fast-paced story!)**

 **To vaguely answer questions; Ace knew Marco's name in the beginning because it was placed there, because in some cases calling out a demons name brings them to more focus to either speak or dispel them (depending on the case) and so it formed into Ace's mind because he left himself open and soon found himself binding with Marco. I don't hate or dislike Sabo, I absolutely love him! It just has him slipping into a bad guy perspective mostly because I like thinking he isn't innocent. But he will not make an appearance here, just to let you know. With Luffy, well I'm not really brushing up on that, this is based around other things! Then on the whole power system I get it from Superpower Wiki (powerlisting dot wikia dot com) I don't take everything listed for certain abilities, but I do snag most of it. Myth is so different in perspectives and I wanted to go along some of these lines.**

 **Hope that helped clear anything up for you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Meet the Family**

* * *

Law had messaged me and after Marco had left, I was offering for my friend to come over. Besides the fact that I was going to gush, I needed to make sure he was okay. I had been hoping it wasn't something to do with him seeing me with someone. The last thing I needed was to lose a friend, especially one of my best friends.

"Hey, Pandabear!" I mentioned as I was in the common area of my dorm and Lavi was moving around, some girl lingering with him.

It wasn't anything new, we got along pretty well, but we didn't talk with one another much. It was the main, 'hey how's it going' and if we weren't returning that night. Not that we kept track, but it was sometimes nice to know so I don't think I imagined the door opening. We just mutually agreed on that since we have difference of opinion and just knew we wouldn't click properly.

"Good to see you, Ace-ya." The words came out as he walked in so I could close the door and nodded to Lavi as he was moving to the couch with his girl in his shirt and probably underwear.

"Try not to be loud you two." I commented in a joking manner seeing it amused him, it's not like I really cared since I have heard him with plenty of girls.

More than half seemed to be completely faking it, which was part of the reason I didn't quite give in to sleep with anyone yet. Not only that, but even with just foreplay, I liked to moan and I literally had one girl comment on how weird it was. Sure, a few would say that they didn't mind, but it made me a bit self-conscious. Not with Marco though, he enjoyed every single noise I made and tried to draw out as much as he could.

"Should I say the same to you as well?" A laugh left me as Lavi gave a look, a bit confused on probably the rumors going around campus right now. Plus, the girl with him looked with a flicker of interest and curiosity.

"No, I'm only anchored to one person." I grinned whilst moving down the short hall that held two doors and we went for my door that was a little further down than Lavi's.

We entered my room and Law went to my bed to kick off shoes. I smiled whilst closing my door and moving to soon plop next to him on the bed. My back found my bed as I relaxed and he shifted to peer to me with an eyebrow raised.

"Tell me what's up, Law." A snort left him as he shifted to lay back with me and I had arms behind my head.

"Nothing really, just trying to figure some things out." The words came out and I noticed he put feet up on the bed so his knees were bent. "Tell me about your man candy." This chortle left me as I soon shifted to my side with a grin to him and that had him smile to me.

"You asked for it!" I mentioned before going off about Marco, forgoing any demon and demigod talk since that was _definitely_ not important to talk about. Words interjected at certain points, but overall he didn't appear different about it and it made me wonder if Marco was just overthinking everything.

"He sounds good for you, Ace-ya."

"You think so?" The question left me in a serious tone and he chuckled with his body shifting as he was on his side as well.

"Of course. I'm glad you were able to find someone, especially after what happened." A slight frown was on me as I patted to his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Pandabear. It was practically Kidd's fault for pissing you off and had you cashed in that favor, which was to mainly torture our friend."

"Back fired a bit." He mentioned and I laughed lightly with a smile as I rested my chin to a hand as my elbow was propped up.

"Nah, everything is fine now. No need to dwell on something like that." My free arm shifted to the air so I could shrug and he snorted lightly. It grew quiet as he seemed to be thinking of something.

"Ace-ya," he began with my name and eyes flickered to me in a serious look. "If anything happens, you would call for me, right?"

"Yes, but what do you mean?"

"If he hurts you or anything, you will come straight to me, right?" Surprise was on me as I wasn't sure what he implied, but I gave a reassuring smile.

"Of course, I would need someone to bitch to anyways on that." We laughed at that before moving my hand from my chin and rested a cheek to my bicep. "I love you, Panda, you are the greatest friend I could ever ask for."

"Same to you as well, Ace-ya."

* * *

"Gah!" The startled yell left me as I put my hand to my chest and leaned onto my desk with breaths trying to calm my racing heart.

"Put some clothes on."

"Nice to see you too, Bay." I remarked with a look to her as she was amused of my reaction and then I gazed questionably to the person next to her and she smiled.

"This is Curiel."

"Oh, Marco said you usually have headphones." Surprise showed on the man wearing a beanie, a zip up hoodie open to show a band tee and baggy pants over some vans.

"I usually do, but they are being fixed up right now." The man commented and I nodded before shifting to my drawers.

Pulling on a shirt and I moved to put on my usual boots since I already had shorts on, probably a good thing. Marco had a bit too much fun on my legs the other night, not that I was complaining since I bit him _really_ hard. Which, by the way, I gave kudos to Bay—in my head—for holding out for almost a week before stopping in for the whole family visit thing.

"Alright," I slipped my wallet and keys into a pocket as I stood before them. "I'm ready."

"Good." She stated whilst gripping my hand and then Curiel's as he reached out for my hand. I didn't hesitate to take it and they both smiled at that. "Take us to the house, brother."

"Of course." My vision felt like it blurred around us, them being perfectly clear in my sights. The air changed, like as if we were floating before I felt grounded and then we were standing in a living space. A warm prickle was along my spine and I felt arms around my waist, hands releasing me. This grin spread on my lips as I shifted to notice Marco smiling to me.

"Glad you didn't get sick your first-time teleporting."

"It wasn't that bad, I feel a bit disorientated, but that's all." Lips pressed to mine before he pulled away to be beside me.

"That's good, lets g—!" A weight was there to my chest as I toppled back and was sprawled to the ground with a groan. "Haruta!" Snickers were above me as a young male with brown hair was grinning and I could see a dark red tail with a pointed end swaying to the side of him. Horns stood out of his hair, being dark red, and blue eyes shimmered to me as he saw my shocked expression as I began to speak.

"Your…"

"An Imp!" I blinked a few times before grinning wide, sitting up and it made him fallback this time.

"Cool! Is your tail prehensile *****?!"

"Yes!" The cheer left him as he was soon crouched between my legs, probably being only in the mid four-feet range, with a slight bounce to him. "I like you!" Arms found my neck as he squeezed and I was shifting with his light bounces.

"Ah! He's here!" A new voice came through and Haruta shifted with an arm waving out before seeming to move and legs were around my waist.

"Back off, Thatch! I like him!"

"What?! You didn't give me a chance!"

"Ace is mine, yoi." This laugh left me at the words being said and I felt a hand grab mine as I was helped to stand up, the person being strong and I was viewing to amber eyes.

"Hey there, freckles!" He greeted and I flushed in slight embarrassment at being called that and whined out, not even phased that an imp was latched to me. "Quick question!" I was caught off guard at the sudden words and he was grinning. "Who is better, Batman or Superman?"

"… That's hard to decide, you know. Because if we want to go in to detail, Batman is more gadget-technology like and everything, but I would pick Iron Man over him. And then Superman has powers with cool abilities… Okay, no I'm going with Superman because he does some awesome stuff!" This broad grin was on him as he patted to my shoulder roughly.

"Great choice!" Thatch mentioned and I heard laughing before he was gripping my hand. "Come on! Dinner is starting soon!" Haruta held on in a cheer and I could hear Marco muttering out in slight irritation.

"Let me take him to Pops first!" We stopped in the hall and I noticed a tail wrapping around my arm as Haruta was leaning to the side.

"Oh yeah, he's about brewing a storm again."

"Yeah and Izo got pretty mad that he accidentally struck lightening at the clothes line." Thatch mentioned out in thought and soon I turned my head as a woman was standing next to me in a beautiful kimono with a defined eyebrow up at me in questioning and her face was in a perfect layer of makeup. "Oh, speaking of which."

"You are Ace?" Eyes were looking to me and I blinked before sputtering as Haruta was rubbing a cheek to my face.

"He's so cool, Izo!" I whined lightly before Marco had pulled the imp off and was giving this look to his brother when setting him down. A chuckle left me at seeing his jealousy flaring lightly and he came over with an arm around my waist.

"Come on…" Izo began walking down the hall the opposite way as I notice Thatch and Haruta bounding off with a 'see you soon' following.

"Izo has a Spatial-Temporal Lock." I gave this look to Marco and he chuckled in amusement.

"I'm glad you think I know this all." Lips pressed to a cheek as he contained his humor.

"He can exist outside of space and time." I was surprised on that before realizing something and he looked to me in questioning. My mouth opened a few times as we reached the door that Izo stopped at.

"You may call me he or she, I do not mind." A smile of amusement was there on Izo and I flushed lightly in embarrassment. A hand opened the door and we moved in where I heard a rumbling laugh come out.

"About time! Let me see my new son!" Surprise was on me at hearing those words and a broad man standing up from a chair. He had a good height on him, being around seven feet or more and I was only barely five-eight. Marco had actually shifted away at this point and arms were soon crushing me in a hold. The rumble was loud in my ear as he lifted me with his hug and I whined lightly whilst huffing when he laughed harder.

"Pops, _please_ don't crush him."

"Nonsense, my boy!" I was soon released and he began ruffling my hair, making me wobble a little. "Welcome home, son!" A feeling stirred in me as he pulled away with a grin to me, shifting his moustache as he did so, and I smiled back.

* * *

I met all the siblings and found out that Bay was part of the extended family, not wanting to be anchored. I was a little surprised on how everyone was welcoming to me. Most were demigods, a few being demons of sorts, and it was fun overall. It was insisted that I at least stay the night for breakfast since some of the family had to go back to other places. We couldn't really argue, Marco would move to say something, but even Pops was grinning with a look. So, we gave in and they were excited with a cheer for celebration on a new brother.

Thatch showed that he had powers like a super hero—which is why he questioned me—and that was impressive, being able to manipulate certain ones, but not all. I knew Haruta was an Imp, obviously, but he mentioned how he was of lower class demons. Though, he commented on how fast he was and it was remarkable to witness and I loved seeing him use his tail to grab things. I didn't know everyone's powers, but I had a vague idea on which were demigods or demons. The only demons were Haruta, Atmos, Jiru, and Kingdew.

Most were happy to see Marco interact with me, practically thanking me for making their brother so happy. It embarrassed my lover to the point he complained, but they all laughed it off. By the time the day and breakfast was over with, we made it back to my dorm, though I only got his spirit him. It made me complain lightly, since I always wanted to do things with him even more since it has a lot to do with that impulse of his demon blood, but he was making it easier for him to travel back to his home.

A chuckle was in my ear as I whined in complaint of just taking a shower and he wasn't helping. I sat in his lap with my back to his chest, just getting an activity out of the way so I could be a bit more clear-minded on spending time with him. We got to spend time together like this since I didn't have any classes and Pops told him not to go into work, being his boss as well.

"So what is Pops exactly?" I questioned and he looked to me as we rested in the bed, our hands linked together in my lap.

"Do you know of Ramiel?"

"Um, no…?" I did it in a curious tone since it sounded familiar, but I didn't really dwell on it.

"One of the Archangels." A fluttering was through my stomach along with confusion swirling in me and I shifted to look up in surprise.

"Pops is an Archangel?"

"Yes, but he doesn't go by that name unless it's business related in that retrospect." Shock was in me along with this stir I couldn't explain, but pushed it aside as I looked to the side in thought. "We also knew of another, but he became fallen some years ago."

"Fallen? I thought only one had already fallen?" I asked out in curiosity, at least knowing somewhat of the tale of Lucifer.

"Yes, Lucifer fell at the beginning of time, but this one did just some years ago. Possibly around a hundred?" The number had my jaw drop in surprise and sputtered lightly.

" _Just_ a hundred?!" A chortle left him of amusement before lips pressed to my cheek a few times.

"I have been around for a long while, Ace. A year is like almost a mere week to us." Arms shifted as he released my hands to have a hold of me and this confused noise left me. "Though I would give a lifetime to just spend as much more time with you." This frown found me at the realization of what he was meaning and grasped his arms whilst resting back against him.

That's right… Marco was immortal and would live on while I would eventually die. It made me actually feel bad for being with him since in the end, I would hurt him. Part of me now wished I had fought back, but I knew now that the first time I saw him it was all over. I wanted Marco for myself and now we both selfishly got what we wanted. I shouldn't dwell on it, though, I just had to make sure the time we are together are the best years and when it's later down the road, I should gently have him accept it. Even if it is painful to think about.

"Ow?" The question noise came out as I had flicked him in the forehead and he shifted so I could pout at him.

"Stop planning my funeral, damn it." This look was there as I shifted around, getting him to loosen up as I soon sat with legs on either side of him. "Enjoy this very tantalizing me." I grinned playfully with arms over his shoulders and he snorted with lips pressing to mine.

"I'm going to give you the most amazing life." Words spoke out and this chuckle left me as I gripped him close with more kisses.

"You are, huh? Then I will make sure to keep up." I told him and we felt inseparable at this moment.

"Any more questions, yoi?"

"Sort of."

"Hm?"

"What is the other fallen's name?" A slight huff left him, thinking of something horrible and I gave this look of curiosity.

"His name is Samael, but picked the name Teach most recently."

" _Teach_? What kind of name is that?" I questioned and he chortled at my reaction, gaining humor and amusement from it.

"I'm not sure, but it also doesn't matter. We just know to stay away from him, he is known to be the Venom of God and was once called the Archangel of Death."

"Oh great, so he is basically Death?" A look was there as if to confirm my question and this breath left me in exasperation. "That seems really dangerous."

"It is, yoi." A hum left me as I knew there was something else I wanted to ask him before I got sidetracked again.

"Oh, and explain our bond or whatever it is." This chuckle left him at the way I worded that and he rubbed hands along my hips.

"I can use it to connect with you, finding where you are unless of an interference. A means to travel to you in this form and I sense things about you." That last part had me tilt my head and he smiled up at me. "Depends on certain things, like I can tell when you are in pain, but not the extent of the injury. Or if you are even awake or asleep, and I can also tell when you are feeling horny," a smirk there had me flush lightly and he chortled lightly. "There is also small things that come through, like if you want to see me or if you are thinking about me, but they are faint."

"Oh geez, how do you get anything done with my thoughts?" We laughed lightly to that as he pressed kisses to me chastely.

"Like I said; not really, and they are faint mostly, so far anyway. I've never bonded with someone before, so I am learning along the way as well." That kind of made me happy, thinking we would be going through this together.

"Okay, okay, enough of this talk." Arms pulled him down so I could kiss him and he chuckled whilst returning it. "Mh, I just want to kiss you before you have to leave."

"How do you know I need to leave?" The question came out in curiosity as he looked to me and this confusion was on me.

"Huh… I don't know. But tell Pops I said I can't wait to come by again." A grin was on me and this look was there before shaking his head. Lips showed a smile as he shifted so I could meet him for kisses, passionately moving together as I closed my eyes in bliss.

* * *

"Let's go!" It was like I lost my breath and groaned as I opened bleary eyes to the figure sitting on top of me.

"Haruta?" I asked out in a groggy noise and he was chuckling away whilst a laugh was out in the air.

"Come on, sleepy head! Thanks again, Curiel!" I heard a suction sound, recognizing it as the teleportation ability, and then my arm grabbed. "Up! Up!"

"Ugh, stop shaking me!"

Okay, this isn't the first time they have done this, so it was no surprise and made me make sure I wore underwear to bed. They weren't at all fazed by the marks on my body, knowing I was with Marco in that aspect. None of them were really, now that I think about it. Izo has visited me as well, wanting to get to know me and would sometimes just chat with me. It was welcomed since school sucked majorly lately and my gramps was being persistent with those papers to join the marines since I'm not doing _that_ great in my classes.

"Let me get dressed and brush my teeth, geez!" I about hollered as Haruta rolled off with laughter and I began stumbling out of my bed. Thatch was messing with Haruta as I moved along to the bathroom.

Yeah, first time meeting them a month ago and I still can't believe it on some days. Marco visits in person more often now, meeting Lavi on more occasions now. Then I stay at the main house, they call it which sounded good to me, and the people either living there or staying for a while enjoy spending time with me. I loved that they didn't show indifference that I am the only mortal in the home. It was nice to have a family since I practically lost mine when Luffy disappeared and gramps doesn't really count.

Brushing my teeth and slipping on my shorts, I soon moved back to my room. They somehow wrangled to get my bed made and I was pulling on a shirt and socks next. When getting boots on, Haruta was on the back of my desk chair brushing my hair. He was light and easily perched on it with his shoes since they are those toe-shoe things, supposed to be closer to barefoot, but good for your feet. When he finished, he got off the chair with a hop and I got up from my spot. My phone, keys, and wallet found my pockets as we began moving for the door.

Leaving the room, Lavi was stumbling out of his with a palm rubbing to his eye. There was this look in confusion before waving it off as he moved down the hall first and I chuckled. Lavi gave up even questioning when other people were in my room, even when he doesn't remember them coming in. We followed behind him, keeping quiet and that had me thanking them in my head for being respectful to my roommate. Our feet moved out of the dorm and they began to chatter lively with me.

"Arcade! Arcade!" Haruta shouted and it was so weird seeing him without his characteristics. Thatch and I agreed whilst moving down the sidewalk in chatter to the place we spent most of our time together.

Challenges brewed as we played all sorts of games and our traditional hockey table game that I won this time around. We were having a blast like usual and talked of various things pertaining to the family mainly. Bay was staying at the home for a few days and would be picking up Thatch and Haruta at three. Next after the arcade was pizza and some bowling to pass the time since we always goofed off there. The clock was weighing heavily on getting close to three so we headed back for my dorm. That's when we ran into a woman who seemed to be confused on where she was.

"Miss, are you okay?" Thatch asked out as she soon turned to us and it was a little weird seeing dull eyes looking to us. They were glassy like, almost as if she was partially _dead_ and I hoped that it just meant she was partly blind instead.

"Um, yes? I think? I'm not sure where I am?" The questioning was there, dark curled locks resting past her shoulders and she looked to us all again. "I'm sorry, I guess I really don't have a clue where I am."

"We can help, Ace lives in this area." That had me do a small wave and give a reassuring smile. A curt nod left her in understanding and I moved to be in front of her by Thatch.

"Can you tell where you need to go?" The question left me and this short nod was there as if she was thinking over something. Eyebrows scrunching in light confusion and lips were pale looking; in all reality, I wanted to take her to a hospital.

"The Barter Studio." Confusion left me with eyebrows rising and she gave me a look. "My friend lives in the area and he works there as a janitor, so yes I know it's closed." A smile showed sweetly on her and it was good that she seemed more stable with her thoughts.

"Oh, okay. Then it's actually nearby." I looked to Thatch and Haruta who were smiling whilst beginning to follow as I led the way, the woman walking next to me. "I'm glad we could help, ma'am." The words left me politely and she gave a smile that never seemed to reach those foggy eyes. It was at least a five-minute walk, pacing well, and we found the building where she went to the alleyway.

"He wanted me to meet him in the back." An unsure noise came out as Thatch moved forward with hands waving a little.

"Let us check to make sure it's okay, just in case." An agreeance left me and this surprised look showed, but those eyes stayed indifferent.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." A smile showed and I was a bit bothered how she seemed to not fully show her emotions. Thatch began moving to the alleyway and she slowly followed behind, I guess deeming he was a good protector. Haruta and I followed, giving a glance to one another in agreement, and our eyes keeping alert to our surroundings. This noise left Thatch in success and we rounded to the back of the building where our brother stood with a grin.

"It's all clear, miss."

"Thank you for bringing them." The voice was deeper and suddenly the body before us swirled in a black shadow.

"Thatch!" Haruta shouted and I looked to notice this hand through his abdomen. Shock was through me at the sight and felt as everything was rushing together. Haruta moved to attack a man that soon pulled his hand out and tossed our brother to the side. The man with swirling darkness around him was laughing out and dark eyes gleamed to me. Fear flared through my body as I began shifting away, but only bumped into something. Surprise was through me as I noticed the man gone and blue eyes were wide to me. "ACE!"

"You will do fine." I couldn't move anywhere as I felt a heavy weight to my feet and suddenly this sharp feeling was in my neck as it felt like he was gripping there. Gasping breaths filled me as I couldn't move my body and Haruta was shouting to me. Everything blurred, the brunette becoming unrecognizable as he was moving to me, and I felt as my body buckled to fall to knees.

* * *

 _ **I never can stay away from trouble and drama, muahahahaha!**_

 ***Prehensile** \- (chiefly of an animal's limb or tail) capable of grasping.


	5. Captivating Word

**A/N:: I did say I would post the next one shortly! So here it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Captivating Word**

* * *

A groan left me as my head felt like it was throbbing and I shifted, hearing clanking. I slowly realized I was on my side with a chain of sorts on my wrists in front of me. There was this noise of movement before a short wince as if chains were strained.

"A-Ace?" The whisper of my name had me recognizing it to be Haruta and I slowly began to move to get onto my knees. I pressed my upper body to rise and looked to the other with eyes blinking with cringes.

"Haruta?" I asked out lowly and this relieved breath was there and I slowly was getting the blurry vision to go away. Seeing the room to be dim with only some fluorescent lighting before the bars. I noticed my brother sitting with a smile to me in relief as I slowly moved to sit on my butt with hands moving to rub to my face. We were in a corner cell, him on the side wall and I was on the back one. I figured I could probably reach him if I moved closer and I soon looked to him. "Where?"

"I don't know." He spoke truthfully and noticed him shifting carefully and I saw the bottom of his pants.

"Oh my god, Haruta…" I whispered in surprise as blood was soaked into his pants and he waved a hand out.

"It's okay, I'm going to be fine. Are you hurt?" The blood was unsettling and I had to pull eyes away as I shook my head to his question.

"I'm only a bit muddled." I answered and he nodded whilst smiling lightly. "What about Thatch?" The question left me in concern and he moved a hand to wave out in reassurance.

"He has immortality, it properly just him down, no doubt Bay found him with Izo's help. _He_ probably tampered with Izo's sight to begin with, so it was unavoidable. But Thatch is going to be fine." A breath of relief left me at hearing that and let myself get a bit more comfortable. "Can you try to connect with Marco?" A frown was on me as I rubbed to my chin in thought, the handcuffs quite large on my wrists and chains were heavy to move around.

"I don't know."

"Try calling to him in your head. Concentrate on him. If we can at least get him to see…" I understood what he was trying to say, knowing that some of the brothers had a power to see or pass on an image to another. It could help get Curiel or even Rakuyou to teleport to us and get us out. Plus, Marco would know of the situation without the enemy knowing of him.

I inhaled whilst closing eyes and began to calm my mind as I searched. It was like a red string lingering there in my minds sight and I moved to reach for it. I whispered Marco's name in my head and made sure to say it louder the next time as I grasped the string. A tug was on it, shifting to be bolder like a ribbon, and I smiled to that. There was that sensation I so very began to love every time it appeared, slowly that warm tingle was starting up my spine.

 _ **Snap!**_

" _Ngaah_!" A scream left me as I jerked back and soon shoved my forehead to my hands as I scrapped feet to the ground.

"Ace?!" It was like something was splitting my head, sending sharp stabs to it, and the ribbon had snapped apart. A cry left me in pain as it flared through my head before subsiding and I let hands find the ground as I was leaning sideways. Shaky breaths left me with whimpers following, eyes squeezing shut, and tried to rid of the pain. "Ace, are you okay?!" The words were rushed and there was a different shifting near the cell.

"We can't have you ruining our plans." The new voice had me shifting to face up and noticed a tall slender man leaning to the bars with an amused smirk. "Your connection will stay severed while here." A cane shifted from his other hand as it tapped to the bars. "I'd advise not to try again or you might get hemorrhaging… so delicate… mortals." The words left him with humor as he pulled away and was humming lightly whilst moving out of sight again past the wall Haruta was chained to.

"I'm sorry, Ace…"

"Y-You didn't know…" I told him, sounding a bit strained as I was still feeling the throbbing, like a bad headache. A breath left me as I closed eyes and let myself relax as much as I could with the aching. I sat crossed legged as I felt awful that Haruta had some type of spiked chains on his ankles and one—at least—regular chain to his waist to restrain him back. I merely had cuffs to my wrists that was connected to the wall.

We mostly sat in silence, hearing him wince occasionally as I kept eyes closed from the sensitivity of my head. A loud creaking noise was there and we both soon looked to the wall that blocked any vision to where that one man went to. Feet heavily fell to the ground and I heard a low laugh cackling out. The man stepped into view with a sickening grin and the black shadow was lingering around him.

"How are my captives? Zehahaha!" A big mouth laugh left him in some twisted amusement and I heard a frustrated noise leave Haruta.

" _Teach_!" The name seethed and I was surprised as I remembered when Marco mentioned it before.

This man was one of the fallen archangels.

"I think I got a great deal on this package." The being of darkness began as he opened the cage and stepped in with a low chuckle. "To think that dear Marco would pick a mortal, as if it compares to us." My eyebrow twitched as I sneered to him with a glare. "Zehahaha! You are barely allowed to look at me, trash!"

"I'd rather be trash than a grotesque being like you." The words spat out of my mouth, surprising him and then a ripple in the air was there before my body was thrown to the wall. A cry of pain left me as I was startled by the sudden power and gasped for air as I slid to the ground roughly.

"You leave Ace alone!" Haruta hollered out and I glared to Teach as he had this vexed expression to me.

"Quiet, weakling!" The superiority he placed himself was showing and I scoffed at it as he soon let the dark shadow linger around my feet. "And you, ignorant mundane…" The words seethed as I glared to the man with a look of defiance. "You are going to be excellent for my plans." This sadistic grin was there as he pulled out his phone and was waving his other hand.

The man from before was next to him and I kept my eyes on them. Teach's hand held up his phone to his ear as he hummed in waiting, looking to his rings on his fingers and I glanced to Haruta who returned it. We merely looked back to Teach who chuckled lowly.

"Good evening, Ramiel." The name was recognizable to me and he was cracking a short laugh. "Oh, don't worry, I will put you on speaker phone." He shifted the phone to click it and soon a noise was coming from it.

" _Where are my sons, Teach?"_ Hearing Pops' voice was relieving and the man holding the phone smirked as he eyes us.

"Right here, of course." The man commented and Haruta shifted.

"We are here, Pops!" The voice came out from my brother and I noticed the wicked grin stay on Teach.

" _Ace as well?"_ That was a different voice that I knew well and I let out a breath as I loved hearing it.

"I'm here!" I spoke up and the phone was shifted to Teach's mouth more as he eyed me.

"Won't you consider my exchange, Ramiel?" The name being used was of mockery and I knew Pops wouldn't give way to it. Probably why he only used the other name, not wanting to place Teach as he was before he was corrupted.

" _If I were to give you the scythe, then you will kill everyone."_ A hum was there and he raised an arm in front of his body, as if waiting before he would motion.

"Let me change your mind." The arm was out to wave his hand in a lazy manner and I noticed the other man shift, hand raising with a glow to it. Words were whispered as I noticed the light move and soon I jolted as I felt this searing pain start from my spine to my skull. A screech left me as I grasped to my head, pressing to the wall harshly as the pain was practically splitting my head, tears falling from my eyes.

"Ace! Ace!" I heard Haruta hollering my name as I thrashed around with screams as it felt like so much pressure was there. It didn't stop, I was digging heels into the ground as I let my head go up in a scream. Eyes squeezing shut as it suddenly felt like something snapped and I let a horrid cry leave me.

" _STOP!"_ The shout was loud and suddenly the pain disappeared and I let myself slide to the side with my being trembling as I looked blurry eyed to the room. Pained breaths left me as I noticed tears stopped and my heated face was burning. Then I noticed something dribbling from my nose, but couldn't move.

"A-Ace…" Haruta whimpered as I heard scrapping noises as if he was trying to reach me.

"Humans are so delicate…" Teach mentioned with a dark chuckle and I couldn't move as I felt heavy and my head was fogged severely.

" _You better_ _ **not**_ _have killed my boy, Teach."_ The threat was there deeply in Pops' voice as it was practically shaking in fury and that amused the dark being.

"Oh, he's alive… hmm, barely." I could feel something cold linger along my arm and he was chuckling. "I'll give you twenty-four hours to think it over, Ramiel." A click was heard and soon shifting of feet. "Should show you trash right on where you belong."

"Go to hell." I whispered and this hum of annoyance came out. Then a hand was gripping my hair and I felt my face make impact with the floor, causing a holler from Haruta.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." The words seethed out as he soon yanked away and I didn't move from my spot his whole trek to the door. When the feet reached their destination, the door screeched shut and it was silent once more. The sound of a chain straining was there with whimpers and nails clawing to the ground.

"Ace, please hang on…" Haruta spoke out and I felt my body throbbing in pain, mainly my head. Shifting carefully, I got my head to turn so I could sputter lightly for air. "I'm so sorry, Ace. We got you into this mess…" Straining was in his voice as I kept eyes half lidded as they were blurry right now anyways.

"No… thank you…" I whispered out and this wince was there, making me wonder if it was for his ankles or my voice. "I got to have family again…"

"W-We will get out of here, Ace. Don't worry! Bay will heal you a-and we will go play fight; m-make Izo and Marco mad for breaking s-s-something…" I could tell Haruta was cracking slowly as he held back his desperation. The pressure in my head was unpleasant and made it hard to stay conscious and I let myself slip into that abyss calling to me.

* * *

There was a pull, taking me away from my peaceful slumber and I could hear talking before I jerked with a small yelp from the foot diving into my stomach. There were snickers along with Haruta protesting to someone and I felt a hand grasping the back of my shirt. Laughter was heard with taunting as I began focusing my mind more and opened eyes as best as I could.

"The meeting will be in just a few short hours," someone spoke out and I was yanked to stand on unstable legs. Whimpers were heard from Haruta as I noticed they made him stand, shackles on his legs staying and the man next to him was 'accidentally' bumping into them. Anger simmered in me as I looked to the man holding onto my bicep now as he was laughing out to his buddy. There was this voice in my head that sounded just like me, telling me what I needed to do and I was a little confused on it.

 _ **Throw him.**_

My chained hands moved as I followed the whisper in my head and grabbed the man by the shirt. Shifting legs, I was able to throw the man away from me into the side bars, startling the other. It was like my eyesight was suddenly clear as I glared to the other and Haruta stared in shock too.

 _ **Kick him away.**_

Quick movements left me as my body moved forward and I shifted with a partial spin as I nailed my foot into the guy's face. He flew back into the bars and I landed with heavy breaths leaving me. A confused noise left my brother as he stood there with wide eyes as I looked to him.

"Ace?"

 _ **Grab Haruta and run.**_

Shifting, I grabbed him by the waist as I tossed him over my shoulder. A surprise noise left him as hands gripped to the back of my shirt and he was trying to form coherent words of what was happening along with wanting to know why my eyes were glowing. Feet moved down the hall of cells, just going that direction to find some type of freedom. Hollers were heard as I moved quickly to kick open a door and noticed it to be another hall of sorts, except it had wooden floors and plaster walls. I moved down it as the shouts were getting closer.

 _ **Go home.**_

Those words confused me as this stir was in me and the throbbing in my head was coming back more presently.

 _ **Teleport.**_

I wasn't understanding and seeing a few figures ahead, I knew I needed to do something. One was the fallen angel and I soon closed my eyes, pushing legs forward and imagined the living room I first appeared in when meeting the family. It was so vivid and suddenly a motion was there, as if I was floating and then we crashed coursed.

Our bodies suddenly found furniture roughly as we tumbled through it all and then found a wall. A wince left me as I slid to the floor onto my side as I heard a groan from Haruta, noticing he had left my grip during the tumble. There was hollering and heavy movements before something slamming open.

"Haruta!" A shout was heard, sounding just like Izo and more feet were moving, along with the warm prickle down my spine.

"Don't worry over me!" There was movement after Haruta spoke and things were shifted before a hand was to my face.

"Ace." The voice had me smile as I tried to flicker my eyes to view worried blue orbs, but my vision was too blurry.

"Let me heal him!" Bay shouted out suddenly and I noticed my lover move as slimmer hands were to my head. "Oh, you poor thing." She commented as I whimpered at the feeling of the pressure shifting in my head. "You are so lucky to survive that hemorrhaging…" The whisper there made Marco grip to my hand and I felt everything disappear, leaving me clear and light. A shaky breath of relief left me at the feel and I looked clearly to Bay who was smiling. "All better." Lips were kissing to my hand from my lover in relief, my sister moving away to let Marco steadily help me sit up.

"How did you get here?" I looked to Marco as he viewed me in curiosity and was working on my shackles.

"I… I don't know…" The whisper left me as I felt eyelids get heavy and lips pressed to my cheek.

"Get some rest, you are home."

* * *

Warmth was filling me to the brim as I felt lips pressing to my forehead and it brought a smile to my face. Shifting my body, I pressed into the body more with a deep breath, taking in the smell of mint and coconut. A soft chuckle was there as an arm was around my waist to line a hand along my back comfortingly.

"Did you sleep well?" Hearing Marco's voice brought so much relief in me and this low moan left me. I noticed I was in a pair of sweat pants and no shirt on, just how I like to be when at home. A hum left me as I slowly began to open eyes, blinking away that slight fog you have when first waking up from a heavy sleep.

"I always sleep better with you here…" I whispered out to answer his question and he chortled with lips finding my head again, shifting me back a little.

"Good," the snarky tone was there and I snorted with a chuckle as I shifted so I could rest along his arm to see him better. My hand moved to rub at an eye before moving it to touch his face. "I'm glad you are okay… Haruta said he was planning to kill you at the exchange." A look of concern was there as he eyed along my face, as if still checking me over.

"I didn't think I was going to make it to the exchange to be truthful…" I told him, making him grimace at the thought and a hand was cupping my face whilst he shifted to press lips to the opposite cheek with chaste kisses. I closed my eyes to enjoy the light touches and how he trailed to find my lips. It was bittersweet, the way he acted towards me, as if I would break; as if he was realizing how fragile a mortal could be.

A solid knocking was on the door and I opened eyes as Marco pulled back with a deep breath leaving him. "Hold on, Pops." The words left him, I guessed he had expected the man and began shifting to sit up.

I slowly followed with arms pushing myself up and he situated the bed. Noticing the pillow support, he flopped against it whilst a hand began tugging me. A smile was on me as I shifted to let my back find his chest and he ran fingers through my hair a few times as I got situated. Once we got comfortable, arms were around my waist, finding my hands.

"Alright, yoi." The word was out, the door opening and I grinned seeing the man. A rumble left him at seeing us and was grinning wide whilst moving to close the door and moving to us, grasping the chair from the small seating area.

"I'm glad you look better, son!" This small wiggle left me as I faced the man the whole time with a grin.

"I feel better!" That had him chuckle again as he situated to sit down in the chair to rest with arms to the armrests.

"Before we get to it, Thatch is fine." A bit guilt was in me since I forgot about that, but I was relieved to hear that.

"I'm glad, and Haruta?"

"All healed up as well." A breath left me, happy to hear of them being alright and I felt hands grip mine lightly. "Haruta told us what happened while in there." This nod left me in understanding and I noticed his hands coming together as he had a serious look. "He also said you were the one to teleport them."

"I'm not sure how that happened, really." I mentioned with a thought of what happened and I lightly shook my head as I stared to grey eyes. "I don't understand what happened at all since I could barely move and then suddenly I could."

"Ace, do you remember about your parents?" My lips moved and suddenly I blinked to him in questioning.

"Of course I do, mom died giving birth to me and my dad disappeared before I was born." There was a look there and I hummed lightly as if in thought. "I do remember their names," a chortle left him at my statement and he tilted his head.

"Would they happen to be Roger and Rogue?" I looked to him in surprise and he nodded his head in some understanding. "Then it makes perfect sense on what happened and why Izo saw that with his Divine Sight." Confusion left me at the comment made and I shifted lightly as I felt a breath to my neck.

"Sense of what? And what do mean saw?" I asked out, knowing this had something do with my family and maybe possibly the reason why I am the only member left alive.

"You are a Nephilim, Ace."


	6. An Important Role

**A/N: Ah, next chappie will be the last one, sad to say, but I loved typing this all up! So I may post last one tonight or tomorrow, not sure yet!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **An Important Role**

* * *

"A what?" The word sounded familiar and I only gave a confused look, making Pops rumble with a laugh.

"It's understandable, you are mostly near-mortal so I knew you would most likely be unaware." A slight frown was on me as I noticed Marco must be letting Pops explain everything. "The origin of a Nephilim is of an angel and a mortal woman, something that had been alright in times back before the Turn." I relaxed against Marco, knowing I was to pay full attention, and thumbs were rubbing my hands. "When Samael had turn corrupt, a purge was released since most Nephilim started to turn to him, being drawn in by the corruption. It was called the Fallen Turn, and all Archangels were asked to take down every single Nephilim within the first years of Samael's betrayal." Surprise was in me at hearing those words and I felt as I was tense. Hands moved from mine, arms circling my waist in reassurance and this calming smile was on Pops. "I'm not going to hurt you, my boy. That was over a hundred years ago, you are not of that time."

This relief was through me before I began to speak, "so my father was an angel?"

"Yes, and I was present for his execution."

"Execution?!" The word left me in surprise and I felt guilt swirling in me as I looked to my hands. "I b-blamed him for not being there for my mother… I hated him all this time…" Pops had shifted to grab to my shin and I looked to soothing grey eyes.

"You did not know, son." A deep frown was on me, feeling awful for harboring these feelings for someone that was probably dead before I was even born.

"What… what was he killed for?"

"For impregnating a mortal woman." Hearing those words, I closed my eyes with gritted teeth and put hands to my face. "It was ruled after the Fallen Turn, that all angels will cease any relations with a mortal from thereafter. They didn't know who and we were assigned to search for them, but no one could find the child. It seems she took extra precaution with you and had a warlock seal you." A deep breath left me as I wasn't sure on how I should take anything and rubbed hands through my hair.

"Oh great, so I basically got my parents killed." The whisper left me and a hand moved to press to my chest so I was fully against Marco.

"It's not your fault, Ace." Lips were next to my ear as I grimaced lightly at the thought of it all.

"I was hoping to find you first, anyways, my boy." Pops continued as I soon looked to him and he grinned. "I wanted to make sure you had a great life to live since what happened has nothing to do with someone who has been innocently born. You don't carry their burdens; you have your own and I wanted to make sure you were safe." This stir was in me in appreciation of someone who would not kill me for what has happened beforehand. "Plus, Roger was an old friend of mine, guarara!"

"You knew him?"

"Of course! It was astounding when we heard Uriel had went and procreated with a mortal." I blinked a few times as the name was different and then there was shifting behind me.

"You never told me he was Uriel."

"I figured you knew, my boy." An amused chuckle was there as Marco was confused on what has been said. "Though, he did try to keep it away, as I try to as well, from the world."

"But you never told me, yoi."

"You never asked, guararara!" A snort left Marco at that answer and I stared in slight confusion as I figured from the short banter that Uriel was an Archangel as well.

"You said I was near-mortal though." I mention and Pops looked to me with a grin.

"Aye, it seems only that much transferred to you, which is not bad. You have certain powers, but just not as strong as some others might have been."

"Like what?" Curiosity left me at his words and he hummed out with a finger tapping his chin in thought.

"Semi-immortality, where you don't age after you reach the limit set, but you can still be injured and die. Then there is teleportation and having a higher physical and mental condition than that of a mortal. A small bit of psychic perception," this noise left Marco as he laughed lightly.

"That's how you knew when I was leaving or on certain things." Surprise filled me at hearing that and I chuckled whilst fully resting into my lover.

"You sure? You are kind of like an open book." I teased and he let out a short growl with kisses attacking the side of my neck in nips. A squeal left me in surprise and he was holding me in place as I was laughing. Pops was bursting with his own laughter as I soon got the blonde to calm down and was trying to get my flush of embarrassment to go down.

"So, what do we do though, Pops?" Marco questioned, going back to being serious and I noticed this look on our father.

"I don't think any of the family would tell, but I am worried about Teach speaking of this to Akainu." A name I haven't heard of was used and I frowned with confusion. Pops noticed and was resting back in his chair with a breath leaving him. "Akainu, Sakazuki, Lucifer, Satan, however you want to call him." Understanding went through me at the names used and I nodded to show it as my lover began to speak.

"You think he would for leverage?"

"Yes, since Akainu has an interest in something we also possess." A little surprise was in me that not only do they hold something Teach wants, but also this Akainu guy.

"Either one of them can cause corruption."

"I know, Marco." Pops mentioned with a hand up to give him a moment to think on everything and I viewed him as he hummed out in thought, grey eyes flickering to me. "Ace," my name had me focus better and he gave a reassuring smile. "Though you would no doubt be strong on your own, Teach would most likely try to corrupt you next time when he gets a chance. In Nephilim, we found out that corruption was easier to be placed since the race carry a mortal stance, but with angelic abilities. Being of vulnerability as a mortal and the power of an angel is potentially threatening to the Earth. Having an army of Nephilim could even overthrow Heaven, or at least bestow enough chaos to have Lucifer and Samael get to the throne." Pops explained and I was frowning a bit since I didn't like the thought of being corrupted for that man.

"But there is only one of me."

"Yes, but it would not stop Teach from trying to use you for his own means." A frown was on me at the thoughts coming to mind and every one of them made my stomach curl in disgust.

"Is there any way to stop him?"

"Yes, with the scythe." Pops commented and I looked to him as if waiting for him to continue. "There is one problem, though."

"What?"

"Whoever kills an Archangel with the scythe, the means of killing one, then that person will be burdened with mortality." Understanding went through me at seeing that threat and I gave a serious look.

"Then let me do it." Arms tensed around me and I shifted quickly to hold a hand to Marco's mouth. "I had already come to terms with being a complete mortal to begin with." I kept my eyes away from my lover knowing the look he was giving me and there was a hum in thought.

"We do not know what it would do to you," I moved my hand away as I glanced to notice a tight jaw as Marco held back and Pops continued. "Humans who use the scythe are bound to it and if they were to kill an Archangel, well… We can only presume it would kill them."

"But no one else wants to do it, right?" A grimace was there and I shifted a little, gripping to a hand. "I'm willing to take the chance."

"Ace, please don't…" Marco practically begged and I turned to see the desperation there flaring in blue eyes.

"I already accepted my mortal life, Marco. I am not used to any of the powers, this would be better than if someone has been alive for so long and is accustom to their life as an immortal." I told him and this look was there and I could tell he was broken by having me forever or acknowledging that I am right. Teeth gritted as I soon shifted to be sideways, legs over one of his as I cupped his face. "It would save a lot of people from living on edge anymore, besides with Akainu. Having even just one gone is better than two still standing. Plus, I assume that they haven't been in contact with one another, so this might be a better time to act upon something."

"Stop… Stop being right…" The whisper came out as I felt trembling fingers on my side as he soon pulled me closer, face nuzzling into my neck. Legs shifted as he moved feet closer to me and I glanced to Pops. A somber look was there as he closed eyes and rubbed to the back of his neck.

"We'll talk about this more on a later date." Pops spoke softly as he stood and began leaving the room. As he did with the door closing softly, my body shifted and I straddled Marco so he could grab to me. A wince left me, nails scraping my back as he tried to cling to me in desperation. My arms were around his head as I massaged his head with eyes half lidded. The tension in his body worried me as I didn't want to put this much pressure on him.

"I love you, Ace." Eyes snapped wide open in surprise at hearing the cracking voice and I cringed.

"No, don't, Marco…"

"I'm sorry," eyes squeezed shut as I gripped to him with teeth gritting.

"Don't make this harder, please…" The words left me as I could feel myself already wanting to reconsider, but made sure to hold strong to my decision.

"I love you, Ace."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do it?"

It was a week of planning and preparation and through that whole time, Marco and I didn't speak of anything really. I knew he was trying to prepare himself in case everything falls through and I end up dying, but he still held me. Then he would whisper softly to me, 'I love you' until I either cried or about to. I assumed he did it to try and get me to back down from the plan, but he also knew my will was strong.

The rest of the family was also unsure of my decision, especially when they were informed of me being a Nephilim. It wasn't the fact that I was one, it was the fact that no one knew which way it would go for me. Either complete mortality or death; and no one liked that we didn't know. Plus, everyone immediately knew Marco wasn't taking it well, though he didn't show it around them. They knew and tried to keep everything in high spirits since the blonde showed disinterest in a lot of things right now. Though, Izo did help a lot with keeping up everyone since he predicted it would not be death, seeing a vision.

"If I get asked that again…" I spoke out lightly in frustration as I pulled on the strap of my harness around my torso so held my shirt in place.

"Sorry, it's just your last chance to turn back." My eyes found amber ones and I let out a sigh as I looked away, distracting myself by viewing our other brothers that were getting ready.

"I know, but I have to be strong in this and for Marco." A breath of understanding was there and I soon noticed Izo waving me over. "Thatch," I said the name as I looked to the man next to me who hummed with a look of listening. "Promise me that you will make sure he doesn't try to end himself if I do die."

"Asking me that now when you are about to take the scythe?"

"Yes." This look of surprise was there before he gave a questioning look.

"Did you see something, Ace?"

"That doesn't matter," I commented and gave him raised eyebrows. It was noticeable on him that he didn't like my answer and there was no time to explain on what exactly I saw since I only saw tidbits. "Promise me?" This grimace was on his face as I kept the look to him and he sighed out before pointing a finger.

"I promise! But don't try to get yourself killed, though!"

"I promise." A smile left me as I moved to Izo as he eyed me with a look of knowing and I walked with him. They kept the scythe in one of the rooms in the basement, sealed tight. A warlock Pops knows sealed it for him _years_ ago and luckily only the warlock and Pops knew how to break the seal.

We reached the hall and I noticed Pops standing with Marco who were talking. I noticed frustration showing on my lover as he rubbed a hand along the top of his head before they both looked to us. A calming was there as blue orbs found me, trying not to show that emotion in his eyes.

 _ **Dread.**_

Marco was dreading over the fact that I could potentially die from this, but knows it was one of the best choices. I had already been living as a mortal, this was no big deal to me and from what I witnessed for the briefest of moments, it would play out mostly how we want it to. There are some parts of my visions I wasn't so keen on though.

"Come on, Ace." Pops spoke out as we got to them and a hand was out waving over the door.

A marking was lighting up before the door jarred open and he began moving in. I soon followed with a smile to Marco, making him return a strained one back. The door had been closed behind me as I noticed the weapon resting in stone and I waited for Pops to tell me what to do. He moved around, a hand motioning me to follow and I did. We approached the weapon, him to the side and me in front of it.

"We have to call upon the soul that is for this weapon." Pops began with a look to me and a nod left me as he motioned me closer. "Touch the stone along here." A finger motioned near the stone and I swallowed whilst placing hands to the spot. "Now close your eyes and search for the soul, nothing needs to be said out loud. You will know when to make the contract." I nodded before closing my eyes, hearing him shift away and I breathed in deeply.

I let my mind clear as I felt myself breath in again and relaxed my whole being, letting myself linger before I felt a pull. When I opened eyes, I was standing in an empty room with burgundy walls and dark hardwood on the floor. Confusion left me as I looked around, seeing no door or windows and I spun to view the whole interior. There was a sigh in the air and I felt hands over my eyes. I felt this familiarity run through me and words began to come from me.

"Will you help me kill Samael?" The question was but a whisper and this deep throated chuckle was there.

"Thank you for seeking me." The voice startled me as the hands pulled away and I quickly turned to view a smirk and grey orbs filled with amusement. "I accept you to take me as a burden."

Cracking noises were there and suddenly I was back in the basement, stone falling beneath my fingers as I grasped to the shaft. The weapon was loose and I felt shaky breaths leave me as a swirl of black mist was there and suddenly a figure was before me.

"Law!" Arms were around his neck as he grasped around my waist and I shoved my face into his shoulder. A hum of confusion was there, noticing it as Pops, but I didn't move as I held tight to my friend. "I didn't know you…"

"I never said anything, I didn't find it important to speak of." I pulled back as I rubbed to an eye, trying not to cry from the joy and anxiety flaring through me. "I had a feeling you were a Nephilim when that blonde appeared from when we messed with the board and unlocked that part in you."

"You already knew about Marco?" I asked in confusion and he smiled with a chuckle as he patted to my cheek.

"It was amusing to see him glare daggers of jealousy to me, plus the marking on your back was enough to know of you belonging to Ramiel's family, or should I say Edward?" Grey eyes flickered to Pops who had moved up next to me with a grin.

"Call me Pops, brat." A rumble of amusement was there as I grinned at the man's reaction before a hand was in mine, so I looked to Law.

"I have set myself bound to you until you have completed your task, then I request you place me back in the stone. The spell will renew as long as Ace-ya is the one to do it." A serious look was there as he gave me a smile and I returned it, feeling relief in me to have a friend by me. Though, I was very curious on how he was the soul of a _weapon_. "As well on the fact that I will not be able to separate from your side during this time, if anyone tries then I will merely appear next to you."

"That's quite useful," Pops commented and was nodding in understanding. Eyes flickered to me as he soon rumbled with a look of amusement. "You always surprise me, son. I assume you know of Corazon then?"

"Law's dad?" I mentioned and noticed my friend smirk, making me realize with a mouth open. "Ooohh, he's the warlock?"

"Yes, a very good associate of mine from when I helped out his brother from being ensnared by Akainu." Pops remarks with a smile and my friend shifted to bow his head lightly.

"Corazon-ya still appreciates you for providing the protection needed." This proud look was there at receiving a praise and soon he moved to the door.

"It was nothing, really. Now, we should go prepare ourselves to leave soon." A nod left me as I felt the hand still in mine and looked to Law.

"Missed me, Panda?" A smirk was there as he chortled in amusement and gripped my hand.

"Besides that I might have, I am merely doing so to make a certain blonde unhappy." This pout showed on me with a look as we moved for the door that Pops opened.

"It's not nice taunting people." A chuckle left him as I joined with a grin and we left the room, noticing surprise on the other two. "Look, Marco! It's my Pandabear!" A chirp left me in excitement and blue eyes snapped down to glare at our hands.

"Oh? This is the scythe?" Izo looked surprised with eyebrows up and flickered eyes to Marco in interest. "And you all know each other."

"Yes." My lover answered and I gave a confused look before hearing a chuckle.

"Goodness, Marco-ya. Don't be so taut, I'm not into Ace-ya like that." The comment made me realize about the hand thing again. I had been so excited to show my friend was here that I kind of forgot about the hand holding. A whine left me as I released the hand whilst smacking to a shoulder.

"I told you not to taunt people!" I showed a pout before I was yanked over to another body and heard a low growl. Law looked amused and stayed where he was with a smirk.

"Now, Marco, guararara…" Pops sounded entertained as well and I couldn't see him as I was held to a chest with a tight grip around me. "It wouldn't matter right now how far you drag Ace, Law is in a contract with him for the time being so he would just appear next to him if too far." This huff was heard from above me and this sigh left me as I shifted whilst putting one arm around a neck.

"Stop being jealous, stupid." I began poking to a cheek and he tried to ignore it as he sulked lightly.

"Plus, we planned to go today so it won't be long before the contract is complete." Izo interjected as he was moving around Law with interest of how he was the weapon. While noticing Izo, I felt muscles tense around me and I let out a breath.

"I can only go about twenty feet away." Law remarked and soon Izo was waving a hand out to lead the way.

"We leave in twenty." Pops mentioned whilst walking by with a smile and they all began moving. Marco motioned for me to the room and we slipped into it whilst my back found the wall. His other hand pushed at the door to let it snap close and I looked up to him.

"I'm glad this will be over soon." I mention and blue eyes stared down to me.

As I moved to speak again, lips pressed to mine harshly and I moaned into it. I noticed he lowered his body, but lips stayed to mine and suddenly hands were gripping to my thighs. My body was shifted up against the wall and I wrapped arms around his neck as I teased my tongue to his lips. He gave in, joining me for a bout of play and was gripping nails into my legs, the effect dulled by my clothes. This spike was through my spine and I moaned before pulling back with pants.

"Mh, w-wait a minute…" I spoke out whilst lips were to my throat and I groaned as I felt the stir in my body. "Not right now, Marco… I can't be sore for this." I whispered out with another moan as he was pressed to me and this low growl left him.

"How do I know if I will get another chance?" The words sent a clench through my chest as I shifted to grasp at his face so he could look to me.

"Marco," I spoke in a light tone and shifted a hand so I could rub a thumb along his cheek. "When this is all over, I want you to love me with all your heart, okay?"

"Of course I will." A look was there as he squinted eyes and I felt his jaw tightening. "But I don't like that you look like you are accepting death."

"I'm not thinking of that. I am thinking of the future, the place I will come back too. A home where my lover will be there to embrace me along with brothers and sisters being there for me!" My voice raised a little and I looked away as I saw surprise on his face. "I'm not thinking about death, Marco. I'm not thinking about the chance I could die; I'm thinking about my life with you!" I squeezed eyes shut as I moved arms around his neck and held him close. "Because I love you, too, Marco." The words were a whisper and I heard an inhale as he moved to press lips along my neck.

"Promise me you won't die, yoi."

"Izo already said that I wouldn't …"

"Just promise me, Ace." I took in a shaky breath as I smiled whilst shifting to press kisses to his cheek.

"I promise I won't die. I promise to live and come home to you. I promise to love you until the end of time." I noticed he had eyes closed, just taking in my words as he gripped my legs whilst trembling. "I promise, I promise…" I whispered in a small chant as if to reassure him even more and this broken noise left him as he moved his head to my shoulder.

"Please be with me forever."


	7. Strong-Willed Soul

_**A/N:: Here is the last chapter! I loved doing the bit of research and typing this all! It also helped clear some space in my head since I was brewing with similar ideas and was able to put them down into a story!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Strong-Willed Soul**

* * *

It was interesting seeing the dark being again and he commented on wanting to make the deal. We stood in an abandoned mansion of sorts, that or furniture had been cleared for such a thing. Only a few of my brothers were in the building—Marco being one—and Pops as I stood a bit back so Teach wouldn't try anything funny. Our father was talking with the fallen angel and I merely watched the other people next to him since they were up on the second-floor balcony. It was unnerving, not being able to see around the corners and who knows what they were doing with the railing partially in the way.

"Sir," the tall individual from the cells was standing near Teach who looked to him in questioning.

"What is it, Lafitte?" A tone of irritation was there for being interrupted on his taunting and I noticed this Lafitte person lock eyes with me.

"The Scythe is already in a contract." I didn't show any indifference, but I took note of an irritated noise leaving the fallen angel.

"Who is the one to have done it?!" The voice asked in irritation and I felt a stir within me as I noticed Lafitte lifting his hand.

"Easy," the tall male spoke out as his hand began to glow and I quickly looked away. An amused chuckle was there and then a displeased noise was there.

"Please keep your magic contained, Warlock. We had to contract someone to bring the weapon here." Pops spoke out and this noise of irritation was there.

" _He's prodding, Ace-ya."_ Law had shifted behind me, sounding gravelly as he was but a shadow. I tilted my head towards my friend a little more and nodded stiffly in understanding.

"The mortal boy from before?" Lafitte spoke out suddenly and I knew he might have found out since he was the one prodding. I was glad that we were at an advantage still since they didn't know of me being a Nephilim. It seems they may have thought that Haruta surprised them with a rare ability since I practically screamed mortal, or so what most of my siblings say anyways. An interested hum was heard with a laugh from the dark being.

"So the trash decided to show as well? What a surprise!" A low growl was leaving Marco when I was addressed in such a way. I kept eyes away, remembering what Pops told me on the corruption and knew it was transferable through eye contact. It wasn't as effective as making actual physical contact, but it still held a possibility since all it takes is a slight waiver in my stance. I could tell my few brothers present also showed distaste for the way I was called.

"You might want to change your tone, he has to hand the weapon to you, Teach." Pops spoke out carefully and I knew the whole plan of it all, I just had to wait for the right time. A hand was in mine and suddenly Law changed into the scythe with black mist lingering around him.

"Ah, just how I left it!" I firmly gripped the shaft of the weapon in reassurance as I didn't like the thought of the man even getting near Law. A grimace was on me as I glanced up, but only to the man's stomach as I made sure not to look at his grotesque face.

Law told me enough of this man's mistreatment to him before he had a separate soul from just being the Scythe. From the time they sealed him to now he has been in his human form living freely. He was grateful to Pops for being able to live in such a manner. I couldn't help but feel that way as well since I got to meet him when first entering college. We were good friends from the moment I met him and I knew I would _never_ let Teach have him back, no matter what.

"You will give us Akainu's location once the Scythe is handed over?" Pops asked with a hand motioning to me so I could step next to him. A hand found my shoulder and the flare of hope and comfort was there.

"Of course! Zehahaha!" The loud laugh sounded out as I noticed the floor by the bottom of the stairs, Teach had appeared there with feet shifting forward a few steps.

"Ace." The name left Pops and I nodded whilst giving him a look. A reassuring smile was there and I began shifting forward with a stout appearance, keeping eyes to the chest. When stopping some six feet away, he chuckled lowly whilst moving forward and I held the scythe out towards him.

"Ah, my lovely weapon." Stopping in front of me, the weapon dispersed and he made this noise of distaste.

"Now, now, I didn't give you permission to touch him yet." I spoke out as I wanted to show who was the one in control at the moment and I heard this low growl as fingers moved as if wanting to choke me.

"Hand it over, _boy_." The threat seethed and I noticed tattooed hands appear before my chest as Law had arms around me.

"This contract that I am signed with…" The words left Law as if reciting the ritual for it, but even saying it all would do nothing. "Ace has been my holder and I his weapon, but now I am to fulfill my end of the bargain."

"Teach!" One of the dark being's minions shouted and I quickly wielded Law with my arm moving. Slicing to the man, he barely made it out of the way and I heard noises of others attacking.

"You mortal trash!" The shout was there and I quickly moved back a few jumps as he tried to attack.

It was a little difficult to fight since I read people's movements with their eyes, most of the time that gives them away. A sharp force found me, sending me to the wall and I stabilized whilst rolling to the side and out of the way of another pulse of power. I was trying to not let it show of my power, training with it as much as I could to be somewhat prepared. During training, I found out that I could manipulate _fire_ and that was amazing to witness.

Irritation left Teach with every throw of power and I noticed the others distracted along with Pops being occupied by Lafitte. I breathed out in anxiety as I moved as best as I could from an existence that has had _years_ to perfect his power. Noticing my surroundings, I took the chance and gripped the shaft of the scythe and let myself transport. Moving through the air behind Teach, I brought the weapon down, but I wasn't expecting the sudden body there. I cut through a demon who shielded his master and dark eyes found mine.

"A Nephilim…" Surprise was on him before breaking out with a sinister smirk and he threw his hand in a wave. The force sent me back into the banister of the second floor. Hollers were heard as I noticed Law linger in his black mist around me as I began to stand. "You are going to be a perfect addition." The cackle had me jerk away from the hand coming for me and I used the scythe to try and slice through him. A sword was used to stop the blade and I kept my eyes away from his face. "So he's told you of the corruption."

"I'm going to kill you." I spoke out with a sneer whilst pressing the weapon harder before we broke apart and I was able to avoid a slash at me.

"Do you think my own scythe will kill me?" He laughed out and I held firm to the plan, not letting him get to me. "Did he mention how all Archangels were to kill any Nephilim?" Our weapons clashed again as I growled towards the man with eyes to his neck.

"I do know of it all! Don't try to play with me! I believe in Pops and my brothers and sisters!"

"Oh, do you?" Confusion was in me at the way he worded it and I pushed away from him, sliding along the ground. Noises were heard as I noticed someone and I shifted with surprise on the person.

"Squard!" The name left me, an extended member of the family, and he had this look on his face as if watching Teach.

"I'm here for back up, Ace." The words left him and I shifted to have him next to me as I had eyes to Teach, his chest shifting in a low chuckle.

"You shouldn't be up here; you could get hurt." I spoke in a worried tone and then he hummed lightly. A loud holler was made from Jiru, making me worry and then Squard was next to me. "Wha— _nnhh_!" A hand drove into my chest and I looked to Squard with shock.

"Ace!" Law had appeared next to me in human form, fury painted on him, and moved to drive a fist into Squard's face before misting again. The man was away and I felt myself stumble whilst collapsing to knees. Blood sputtered from my mouth as I trembled in shock of what just happened and I had hands to my chest. I pulled them away to notice them soaked in blood from the mere touch alone and I felt the irony substance leaving my mouth in a cough. Feet shifted into my view and I looked up with wide eyes and Teach was grinning to me.

"Betrayal at its finest." The words dripped sinisterly as I couldn't move and I noticed Law shift to mist whilst lingering around me. Whispers were in my ears as eyes stared with raspy breaths leaving me. Shouts were heard from the first floor, but they began to blur into a dull thrumming as those whispers grew louder. Lashing out with honeyed words of power, safety, and high positioning. My brain wasn't processing much, but the warmth in my hand made me snapped out of it for a second. "GAAH!" The screech left Teach as I stabbed the scythe blade into the side of his ribs and all whispers ceased along with it.

"I would never turn against my family." I seethed out with a sharp glare and shifted to completely slash through the man. The screech was there with his body doing a frenzy of man and shadow before he burst into light. It was blinding, but it soon disappeared whilst I let hands rest to my sides. There was a frenzy in my body and I could feel a comforting warmth around me with a worried tone. My head was a bit tilted as I stared blankly out before noticing a figure towards the stairs.

"ACE!" That was Izo calling out as he moved to me with fear in his eyes and was gripping to my shirt. I viewed him with shallow breaths and watched tears to begin swelling and sliding down his cheeks. "Ace, you weren't supposed to… it wasn't there, I would have seen it!"

"Izo!" Some others shouted as I soon noticed Marco staring in shock and fell to his knees. Tears were sliding down his face as he stared in desperation and lips trembled with teeth trying to grit.

"You weren't supposed to die!" The shout left him as his fist slammed to the ground in anger and there was a flurry around me. Black mist was surrounding my body, Izo pulling back in surprise.

"Ace-ya, your soul belongs to me now." Hands slid along my cheeks to let fingers rest to my chin and Law raised my head back.

"No! Let us get Bay!"

"The contract has been made!" Law raised his voice and I felt the mist around my body begin to rise higher. "And I am here to collect!" The tone was harsh as I noticed him glaring to my brothers with a fierce glint.

"No! Don't take him away from us!" They shouted out, though, grey eyes looked to me with reassurance and I just knew then on what it was that I had seen. A smile found me as I moved hands up to him and he smirked. "Ace!" Surprise was heard as I soon let my eyes close and felt as my body fell into the dark abyss awaiting me.

* * *

They were mourning me the four days I disappeared and I felt bad for worrying them all so much. I let a hand wave with a shift of my fingers and I stopped time. I teleported to the room where Marco resided with a look of being broken. A frown was on me at the sight and I moved to be behind him some feet away from the couch for a surprise, watching my wings since they were being stubborn. My fingers shifted to have time continue and I saw Marco shifting in the chair and I smiled.

"How long are you going to sit there?" The body stiffened before practically spinning around to look to me with wide blue eyes, a bit red from crying. A smile was on me as he looked to my person with confusion and I showed a pout. "I figured you would either kiss me or at least smack me a few times… I would accept either, but you should really smack me on the butt preferably." A cheeky grin left me and soon he was leaping over the back of the couch and came up to crush me into an embrace. This chuckle of joy left me as I wrapped arms around his head and breathed in the mint scent.

"He took you…"

"Yes, and the mortal me died along with it." I commented and he pulled back with a look to me in confusion. "I didn't _really_ know either, I just trusted in him to find some loophole of sorts." A surprised noise left me next as he was kissing me and that sent a moan through my throat as I pulled him in for more. Lips pulled back for a moment as held me tight against him with blue eyes gleaming in relief.

"I thought I lost you, yoi…"

"I wasn't expecting Squard to harm me either…" A grimace was there at the reminder as I knew they had figured it out, even though the man tried to flee. I smiled to him with hands bringing his lips closer so I could chastely kiss him. "I would have come sooner, I'm sorry…" I spoke out whilst pressing reassuring kisses of me being here. The door slammed open and I looked over, a little startled at a heavy breathing Izo who was surprisingly not wearing his make-up.

"I was right, Pops!" He claimed as our father quickly appeared with a look of relief and grinned.

"There's my boy! I knew he wouldn't break his contract of having you return him!" A rumble was there and soon Izo was dashing in to tackle us in a hold.

"Don't you dare do anything so stupid again!" Commotion was heard in the hall and I began groaning lightly as wings fluttered.

"Come on, I can't put them away, don't overcrowd them please!" Thatch and Haruta were the next one's in sight followed with Atmos and Vista as they looked shocked. Everyone began piling into the room, getting arms around anyone that was already attached to me. Pops was laughing out in vigor at the sight of them all about to cry from seeing me. "I would have come sooner, promise!" I mentioned as I heard scolding from a few and suddenly I was lifted into Pops' hold as he laughed with a grin.

Complaints came out and I whined as my wings were being restrained too much. Thankfully, Pops moved me away to be placed on the ground and get a moment to flutter my wings before I gave a smile. Most voiced for an explanation and I sheepishly grinned when I began.

"Well, I wasn't expecting things to turn like that and I trusted Law enough to do what he needed to do. So, he took me because the mortal part of me was used as compensation for killing an Archangel." Confusion showed on them with a bit of understanding, but not on why I was here with very noticeable wings. "As far as I am aware of, I am still of a Nephilim, but I am a transcendent Nephilim now." I mention with a grin and wings shifted as they flared out a bit before resting again. "And it took me time to return because I don't understand any of these powers and my wings literally slammed me into a wall a few times in defiance." A scowl was on me as I glared back to the damn white feathered things.

"So you have an Angelic soul now?" Vista asked in questioning and I shrugged with a nod.

"Mostly…?"

"Yes, Ace-ya is more along the lines of Angel than anything else." Law appeared next to me with a smile appearing and most looked to him in surprise. My friend ignored them as he peered to me. "It is time to return me."

"Of course, Panda!" I grinned and this scoff left him as I laughed at that.

"Ace," Jozu addressed me as they all were looking to me with grins and Marco spoke next.

"Welcome home."

* * *

After sealing Law back and his soul transferring home safely with a quick phone call, a party was thrown. They celebrated my new life whilst each taking a minute to hug me since I really was _there_ and not their imagination. So, it was full of everyone gathering around me, giving tips for my wings and saying how they were excited to have me staying permanently.

That's right, this was my new home and luckily, I didn't need a separate bedroom. Law had reassured me before he left that Bonney and Kidd were informed that I found a job placement through Marco, which made me 'super busy and wrapped up' that I couldn't notify them sooner. A surprise, Law mentioned to them and they were happy that I had found something with someone they knew was good for me from hearing good things from me and even Law who has been covering my ass. After working for a while, _getting my wings under control_ , I would visit them. They had been surprised and I had called them both to let them know about the job, getting some help through Law and Pops on my 'new job'. Which, Pops more than readily said I could have a real one since they could always use more employees whether desk or security guard for their business building.

Marco had been smiling the whole time as eyes never left me for a moment unless he had to go to the bathroom. It made me feel even more heightened with his eyes viewing me and after the party drawn on, I excused myself. Of course, my lover followed as I waited in the hall and he was smirking at that.

A suggestive look left me as our hands were together and we moved to the bedroom. Excitement thrummed through me as we found the room, door barely closed when lips were kissing me aggressively. Hips were gripped firmly as I grasped the back of his head and our mouths moved together with tongues. Our bodies rocked feverishly, and nails were scraping my skin as he kept me in place. Gasping breaths left me as those lips shifted to nip harshly to my neck and I groaned. This noise left him as he pulled back his head, but kept our hips grinding each other.

"Your wings…" The words came out and I knew what he implied. It made me a little frustrated before the thought was in my mind as I chuckled.

"No problems." I spoke out as we were moving to the bed and I pushed him to land on his butt. An eyebrow raised and I pulled on my shorts with a grin, pupils dilating as I was unbuttoning my shorts with a tongue swiping my lips.

"Those wings are so deceiving, yoi…" He groaned whilst pulling at his own clothes and this chuckle left me as my shorts dropped. His clothes disappeared to the ground as I had hands behind my head with a smirk to him and let my hips rock. This low growl left him as I noticed his erection standing tall and I chuckled. My eyes flickered up to view those dark blue eyes staring in desire and a frustrated growl left him again. "Strip and come here."

This moan left me hearing that demanding tone as I had hands to my hips and began shifting them to sway as I shimmied underwear off. Eyes were staring in anticipation as I finally got them enough that they would slip down with no problems. A groan left him as I soon stepped out from my clothes and slowly stepped closer with a smirk and half-lidded eyes staring seductively. A tongue swiped his lips as I stood before him, hands grabbing his when reaching and he growled with a glare up at me. I pulled his hands up so I could hover lips over his.

"Tell me what to do, Marco." The whisper had eyes flickering with lust and knew what I wanted. A chuckle left him as he stopped resisting and soon I released his hands. Nails gripped my thighs as he brought me closer and I groaned as he licked to my chest.

"Get the lube from the night stand, Ace." The words left him and the thrill was there as he released me to do so. Once getting the bottle, I shifted as he was now more on the bed, situating to be propped against pillows. "Sit on me." The words came out firmly with a smirk and I shifted onto the bed with my blood pumping in excitement.

Crawling to do so, a hand was lining my cheek and to my hair where he gripped tightly. A groan left me with a rock of my hips and he chuckled whilst lips kissed my chin. The other hand was holding the one with the bottle as he pulled me closer so lips could find an ear. There was a low growl as he nipped to the earlobe before breathing hotly.

"Stretch yourself." Surprise was in me at the words and I moaned as the bottle was taken from my hand and he shifted it to be opened. I let my hand linger, not being able to see as he held me in place with teeth skimming sensitive skin and placed kisses. Cool liquid started to fall into my hand and along my fingers before I heard the snap of the bottle.

Labored breaths were noticeable from me as I shifted my hand behind my body and let the lube begin to pool on fingers and knew it was dripping onto the sheets, or his legs, but that didn't matter. A gasping breath left me as I rubbed two digits along my entrance before beginning to press my middle finger in. My body arched with a ragged breath at the feel of my searing insides and the tightness there. Fingers gripped my hair as he pulled my head back more and I was panting out with eyes closed. A low groan was next from my throat as I moved my finger and shifted hips as I wasn't sure how to take the feel of my own play.

"Another." I was a little surprised at the demand and without hesitation, another finger was pressed into me as I jerked at the feel and gasped whilst moving them to stretch myself more.

The fingers in my hair moved away as he gripped a hip to pull me forward and I began rocking my hips so our erections could rub against each other. My other hand was grabbed as he moved it to our lengths and I stared to blue eyes as he grinned. Spiking heat was flaring through me as I moaned with hips shifting faster and used my hand to begin rubbing us with my rhythm. Trembles were through my whole body, nails nipping into my skin and lips were by mine.

"Come." A jolt went through me as I felt myself tighten around fingers and arched back with a cry of release. Quivers were there as I gasped for breaths and my hand was shifted away from both things. The one covered in my come was being nipped on and I rolled my head to view him. My member was still semi-erect and he was chuckling whilst staring to me seductively as he licked my hand clean. "Lube me, Ace." The demand came out as the bottle found my now clean hand and I shakily followed with my hand working to get his erection lathered.

As I watched my hand rub along his length, playing a little on the head with fingers, a grip was to my chin and I was brought in for a kiss. A moan lewdly left me as I joined the play of tongues and a hand towel was to my hand. I figured he had this a bit planned since this practically came from nowhere and I kept our lips moving as I cleaned my hands up more before tossing it to the side. My body moved, but he gripped hips harshly with his mouth moving away and a gaze up at me.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Ace?" The question made me groan as he kept me a good distance as I gripped to his shoulders.

" _Nnhh_ , no fair, Marco…" I complained in a low whine and he smirked at me with a low purr.

"Ace…" A whimper was there as he let that tingling goodness linger in my veins and I couldn't even rock hips.

"I want you…" I told him and this hum was there as he shifted me closer, but that was all. An eyebrow raised as if waiting for more and I groaned with a grip to his shoulders. "I want you, _hah_ , t-to fuck me, Marco!" I gave a serious look as I controlled my breathing, but it was staggering at seeing that pleased smirk. My body was shifted and he began moving me to slowly pull me down onto his length.

"I'm going to make you feel so good…" The low voice was husky to my throat as I had my head up with gasps as I clung to him. Hands were gripping to my butt cheeks now to have them apart and was rocking into my body. It was teasing, a taunt, as I moaned at the way he moved me slowly onto him before I was settled fully down on him. "Look, even your wings are shaking in delight of feeling me in you." A groan left me at the words and slowly rocked against him, loving the full feeling, but so wanted more of what I knew was to come.

" _O-Oh_ _gods_ … _hah_ , Marco…" I trembled in delight as I grinded on him, making his breath hitch as I began doing what I liked. A chuckle left him as he let me and I shifted with an arch as hips moved. His eyes watched me with hands trailing up along my sides and I had my hands move to my hair as they rested behind my head. Shifting my body, grinds were in a rhythm as I flickered between moving forward and back or side to side and sometimes I moved in a circle.

"Don't move." My breath hitched as he spoke that out and my body practically whimpered in need. The body beneath me shifted as he gripped my hips and he began to move.

" _A-Aahh_ ," I moaned as he began thrusting into my body and my legs trembled. The way I was resting was enough room to having him move against me and my head went back with a moan. Nails scraped skin and he growled lowly. " _A-Ah_! _Hah_ , M-Marco!" A noise left him as he shifted and I felt him slip out completely, startling me before my body was shifted. I was moved to the side, arms finding the bed along with knees supporting me and that's when he shifted. " _A-AAHH_!" The cry left me as he slammed back into my body, my arms shifting as I rest along my upper chest and was crying out. The rhythm became ruthless as I gripped to the sheets and nails nipped my skin harder as he grunted behind me. "M-More~! Marco! _Ah_! _A-Aaah_!" I moaned with my mouth completely slack and felt drool beginning to dribble down my chin as part of my face was to the bed.

The bed was rocking dangerously as I called for more of him, and he growled in compliance as I trembled in ecstasy. It was so much all at once and I knew he was delaying my release as I was boiling in anticipation. Eyes squeezed shut as he slammed into my prostate again and was leaning over my back. In a deep voice, he whispered, "come, Ace." A sharp cry left me as I did onto the bed as I gripped the sheets and felt myself shaking from the swarming sensation. My body completely laxed to the bed, my knees barely holding me up as he slipped out. Lips kissed along my back as I noticed my wings were spread out, quivering with me.

"I love you, Marco…" I whispered, slightly muffled as I was partially buried within the comfort and he shifted. I was soon on my side, hands moving my wing so he could lay next to me with a smile.

"I love you, too, Ace…" The whisper came out as he shifted to kiss me whilst I moved a hand to his face. We moved slightly in our kiss as I enjoyed it whilst he was pulling me closer to a comforting embrace. Lips pulled away as he kissed my nose before shifting me to kiss my forehead. Moving back a little to view my face, he used his hand rub my cheek. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"Don't plan on it…" I chuckled breathlessly as I just got myself calmed and soon moved to kiss him. "Now we have no worries to be together forever…"

"Mh," a hum agreement was there and this thought crossed my mind.

"Nah, Marco…"

"Hm?" He hummed with eyes staring to me and this smile found me as my wing shifted along him.

"Could you help me with something?" I asked, though I knew the answer already. Plus, we have a lot of time on our hands now, so I had no doubt this would be something he would have no problem with.

"What, yoi?"

"Help me find Luffy."

* * *

 ** _To everyone who stuck around for this! Thank you! I love seeing so many read this! Have a wonderful day!_**


End file.
